Cruel Twists of Fate
by Dark MistressG
Summary: Corrin, a Hoshidan Princess, is thrust into a new world when her family decides to marry her off to the Nohrian Prince Xander to secure an alliance. This alliance will be all that holds the kingdoms together, but can she overcome her disgust with the Nohrian Prince? And he his dislike of prude Hoshidan women? Corrin x Xander/Rated M for raunchy content
1. The Alliance

_AN: I like the concept on the Fates story but I'm changing it up a little… okay more like a lot. Same characters will be used in the story but things will be a little different._

 **Corrin's POV**

I was jolted from my bed as my handmaiden jerked me up. I blinked blearily to clear my eyes and to focus. I was in my bed in Hoshido and the white cotton material was so comforting that I just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. It was still dark outside, not even close to sunrise so why would she want me up this early?

"Milady, please wake up, your mother needs me to make you presentable as quickly as possible," Lenore said firmly and urgently. I looked at my maid and was slightly stunned. What would I need to be presentable for? They always paraded Ryoma and Hinoka around as they were the eldest siblings. I was content to be in their shadow.

Lenore pulled me up from the bed, surprising me with her strength from her small body. Lenore was the handmaiden I had had since I was a little girl. She was a dark brunette with chocolate skin and the deepest brown eyes. She was beautiful and she appeared to be about 30 years old even though I knew she was much older than that. Lenore was one of my best friends in the palace, even though she was my handmaiden she had been there in ways my own mother, Mikoto had not. I spoke many times on promoting her to a better position but it always seemed to fall on deaf ears.

I was quickly thrust into a white kimono that had pale red flowers sewn into the material. Before she put me in the kimono she bandaged my breasts down to match Hosidan styles, even though it didn't do much good as I was pretty sizeable compared to most women here. Her hands softly and swiftly pulled my silvery hair up into a braided bun style. She adorned it with a single white lily and she nodded, pleased with her work in such a timely manner. She ushered me out of the room and I made my way to my mother's study.

I stepped into the study and saw my mother there along with my older brother Ryoma. It took me a minute as I was still waking up to realize that my other sisters were there as well, Hinoka and Sakura were both in kimonos but Hinoka's was red with white flowers and Sakura wore a pink one. My mother's desk was what separated us from her and Ryoma, her back was to us as she was speaking to Ryoma in low tones. My mother's study was simple but reeked of classy elegance. Her cherry oak desk was elaborate in the golden handles and knobs on it. Around the study were shelves filled with books and paperwork. She had the opposite wall from her desk lined in chairs for when she met with generals.

Ryoma nodded in my sister's and my direction and my mother turned, the look on her face immediately put me on guard. She had a steely gaze on her face and she sighed, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Ryoma stepped forward and put his hands on her desk and leaned forward towards us.

"We have a development, sisters, in our father's release from Nohr," he said with authority.

Our Father, Sumeragi, was captured by Nohr about nine years ago, while I was still a child. I don't remember much of him, being that I was now 19 but I did have fond memories. From what I could recall and figure out later, our father was doing diplomatic meetings and apparently offended the Nohrians in some way that constituted in him being captured and imprisoned. We had no clue what his actual offense was as we weren't given any information despite multiple missives sent to Nohr to try and reclaim him. Thinking he was dead after a year of trying, my mother recalled any help she sent to Nohr in the form of trades and food. We had suffered as a nation as a result as Nohr had plenty of jewels and gold to compensate us for the food we traded constantly, but we made due.

"Development? What kind of development?" Hinoka asked.

"Your father is going to be released after ten years of imprisonment," My mother replied.

"T-That's great! W-We should go get Takumi and t-tell him too!" Sakura stuttered out. It was then I noticed my younger brother was not in the room, that was extremely odd considering the news we were just given. He would be pleased that our father was coming home.

"We have decided to wait to tell Takumi until we told you girls first. The condition on his release is that we have to reinstall our trade routes with him," Mother said grimly. I could tell she was not happy about having these trades reinstated.

"Well, if it means our father back then do it," I said finally.

"Corrin, that's not all…" Mother trailed off and looked away. She glanced up at Ryoma and I could tell she was having an internal debate. "King Garon also wants a treaty, an alliance if you will."

"He wants one of you to marry his son," Ryoma finished for her.

I blinked. I blinked again. This was unfathomable, King Garon was going to have a treaty by marrying one of us off to one of his sons. I knew he had five children, three girls and two boys, just like our family. This was the bargain to get our father back and the price was more than I could bear. I couldn't imagine any of my siblings leaving to go to Nohr, the kingdom that captured our father and kept him for ten years and didn't even let us know he was alive. How could my mother do this to us?

"Absolutely not," Hinoka cried out. "I refuse to marry any Nohrian scum prince!"

"You have no choice, it has already been decided. The peace offered to both of our countries is worth too much to turn it down," Ryoma said firmly. He was the crowned prince of Hoshido, he overruled me and my sisters when it came to these matters, but mother had final say. She was the reigning queen of our country. I turned to her.

"Mother, you can't possibly mean to do this to us, this is our home." I looked at my mother's brown eyes and saw sadness in them.

"The decision is final. King Garon will be arriving soon with his two sons and their retainers. They will be here before the sun rises," Mikoto said, even though there was sadness in her eyes her words were steady and left no room for argument.

"Mother, you can't do this to us! We don't know those people and for that matter that country is riddled with disease! They have no morals, or any sense of decorum! I've seen the things they wear, mother, you can't honestly ask to put us in this situation." Hinoka argued.

"Glad to know our country is so well perceived by the women that I intend to marry off to my son," came a very deep voice from behind me and my sisters. I turned and saw a behemoth of a man standing in the doorway.

He was tall, had black, purple and white clothes on. A golden crown was set upon his head and he had white hair that was long, it melded into his long beard as well. He was old, way too old to have children around my age, I would think. Behind him I could see two males on either side of him. The more he moved into the room the better look I could get of the other two males. One was on his left and had blond hair that fell into his eyes. He wore black armor and a purple cape that came up past his ears. He was handsome, I'd give him that. He was fairly tall too, not as tall as his father though.

My eyes then came to rest on the male on his right (so Corrin's left) and I was actually in awe of how he looked. While Garon was old and ugly to me, this man… for that is all I could call him, was handsome. He had curly blond hair that fell almost to his shoulders, but was held up by a black circle around his head. He had bone structure for days, and he was tall, taller than his father by a few inches. He had on black armor but I could tell underneath his clothes that he was muscled, a deep red cape was falling down his back and a white cravat rested at his throat. He was… Ahem.

I jerked my eyes away from them and turned to see Hinoka suck in a breath and raise her chin defiantly. Sakura clung to her arm and hid behind her slightly, peering over Hinoka's shoulder slightly. I just looked at them calmly, I knew being defiant in this situation wasn't going to help me any. However, Hinoka was the spitfire out of us and she would fight to get what she felt she deserved.

"King Garon, welcome to Shirasagi Castle," Mikoto said with her arms opened in a welcoming gesture. "I apologize for the offense from my eldest daughter. Let me introduce my girls to you. On the far left we have Sakura, then Hinoka, then Corrin."

As my mother introduced us to the Nohrians I could see their gazes run across each of us. When I saw the tall man look at me, I felt a flush creeping up my neck. I couldn't stand Nohrians, but my attraction to him was something I had to push down. Way down. His eyes narrowed at me and his gaze roved over me. I felt my flush creeping more up the back of my neck. Good thing my back was to him. It was almost like a shock of electricity as he gazed at me, almost like he was drinking me in. I looked deep into those brown eyes and my lips parted, my breath hitching just a tiny bit that only I could notice. Just as suddenly as he looked at me, he snapped his attention back to my mother and the tension between us broke. The whole exchange lasted seconds, but it left me scorched.

 **Xander's POV**

I was in Hoshido, the country that I was raised to hate, especially after what their king had done to us. Then taking away the food that we so desperately needed to supply our people. Our people were starving, they were sick, and without the food that Hoshido offered to us they were going to die. I begged and pleaded with my father for years and finally we had a resolution which led me here. It was Leo's bright idea to solidify the treaty with a marriage as neither side would want to start a war with one of their own embroiled in the center of it all. The logic was sound, but the thought at one of us marrying a prudish Hoshidan princess left a sour taste in my mouth.

The girls were passable, you couldn't see much in the way of their bodies with the way their kimonos were styled, and they had to have something pressing their breasts down. It was unsightly. It made them look like they had no shape whatsoever, and being raised on the beliefs of purity which would make them pretty boring and bland held no appeal. The princess hiding behind the other would never make it a day in Hoshido, though she was cute. The one she was hiding behind held no appeal to me as I could tell she was trouble. Then the other.

My eyes roved over to her and locked with hers. Her red eyes shone into mine and it was like an electric spark that flit between us. I kept my composure but I noticed her chest rose and fell slightly more and then when her lips parted I jerked my gaze away from hers. She was more trouble than she was worth.

"These Hoshidan princesses will make fine additions to the Nohrian family. I am King Garon and this is Leo, my youngest son and this is Xander, my eldest," he said with authority.

"Daughters, give me and your brother some time with our guests as we have many things to discuss," Mikoto, the queen of Hoshido said firmly. The three princesses moved to the door, causing me to have to move to the side so they could pass. The two girls that were touching moved first then the third passed by.

As she passed, I got a whiff of her smell, it smelled of lilies and… cinnamon. It was unique smell to be sure and my nostrils flared at the scent. I turned my gaze to her and she was looking at me as she passed. The electric fire surged between us again and it wasn't until she left the room that I could jerk my gaze away from her. Father and Leo were already at Mikoto's desk with papers in front of them hashing out the details, while the crown prince, Ryoma had his eyes set on me, disapproval clear in them. I stepped up to the desk hastily, my secure emotional mask back in place and I turned to the documents that were in front of us.

"As you know we want the food and medicine and trade routes reinstated to Nohr. In return you will be well compensated for what you give us." Leo said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, dependent on the return of Sumeragi," Mikoto said softly. "No marriage either until he is back in Hoshido."

"No, the marriage happens first," Father interrupted her. "No marriage, no return, no trade, no gold. That is how it works. One of your girls must be married to one of my sons before we return your king."

"That is not what we were led to believe," Ryoma said angrily.

"The marriage is dependent on the return of my husband," Mikoto said, backing up her son's words.

"I want a marriage first to ensure you will hold your end of the bargain before we return him to you," King Garon said.

"Well how do we know you won't kill him after you get what you want?" Ryoma's heated words came out under his breath.

"Just like how do we know you won't trade with us and guarantee the marriage otherwise? We will sign the treaty and will return the king to you, the day after the marriage," Leo compounded. "Once the marriage happens then we will return your king to you the day after."

"The day of. I want my husband there when my daughter gets married," Mikoto said and looked directly into King Garon's eyes.

"Deal." This was the first time I spoke up during their exchange and father and Leo looked at me with surprised looks. "The only way we are going to make a compromise is if we meet somewhere in the middle. We will return him on the day of the wedding. But the princess will have to be guarded under Nohrian guards to ensure you won't try to whisk her away."

Mikoto's and Ryoma's faces were showing they didn't like that at all, one of their precious princesses under Nohrian guard, but it would be that way anyways after the wedding. Mikoto looked to Ryoma and he nodded.

"That will do."

"Now, to discuss which princess will marry my son, Xander," King Garon had a smirk on his face. "I want the small girl." I turned to stare at him. The girl that cowered? She wouldn't last a day in Nohr.

"May I suggest Hinoka?" Mikoto offered.

"No. I won't marry her," I spoke up. "Nohrian scum prince, remember? She would cause an uprising before we even left Hoshido."

"Very true, then who would you recommend."

"Corrin."

 _AN: Look, it's a rough first chapter. I plan on updating as much as possible and if you guys see anything where I could improve please let me know. This is tough for me as I don't like putting myself out there but, thanks in advance._


	2. Sparring at Dinner

_AN: Uploading stories and taking the time to write them has consumed my soul. It may slow down after the first few chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Corrin's POV**

After I was excused from the treaty alliance I went to my room and quickly disrobed, thrusting the kimono off and tearing the bandages off. I was shaking, that exchange with the man had left me shaken, I had never felt that way about anyone or had a reaction towards anyone that way. He smelled like spice and of the grass, not a bad smell at all. I couldn't shake the feeling and immediately jumped into my bed in just my small clothes and pulled the covers up. I couldn't face them, what my mother and elder brother were trying to do wasn't going to work. I prayed it wouldn't be me that they chose, I didn't want to leave the only family and home I had ever known.

I fell asleep not long after and what felt like only two minutes I was awaken by gentle fingers caressing my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw my mother sitting on my bed, her eyes gazing down at me as she gently caressed my face. I turned more so that I could look at her and she retracted her hand quickly. I could see by her face that a decision had been made, and I knew.

"It's me, isn't it?" I softly asked, not daring to look at her anymore.

"Yes, darling, it's you. We offered Hinoka with her being the eldest, but he didn't want to marry her after her outburst about _Nohrian Scum_. They wanted Sakura initially, but their prince chose you." Her words were soft, but I felt the sting build up behind my eyes. I didn't want this.

"Mother, you can't do this to me," I choked out, my throat was tightening down, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Corrin, I'm sorry, but this is what royals do. We secure alliances to better our countries," She looked at her hands as she spoke. I knew this was hard on her too, but at that moment I didn't care.

"I don't _love_ him mother, I can't love him." I cried out.

"We don't have the luxury of love, just the luxury of knowing our countrymen and people are well taken care of by the sacrifices we make. This is yours. You are to marry the Nohrian Prince in a week," She said softly. "The alliance is signed. I thought it best I be the one to tell you."

"Well you didn't exactly give me any choice or notice," I said back bitingly. My mother finally looked at me and her stare turned hard.

"This is your job. Your duty. You are to marry the Nohrian Prince in exchange for your father and for Nohrian gold we desperately need. Our coffers are low, which you very well know, and we need this trade route to work to bring jewels back into our kingdom."

"Some _job,_ some _duty_ , I don't even get a say in the matter. I just answer yes to whatever you and Ryoma dream up and I have _no_ say." I was acting like a child right now, but I didn't care, this was the rest of my life we were talking about and I had no say in anything they were doing right now.

"Corrin, I am your queen first and foremost and you _will_ do it. This is to better Hoshido and to better our lives. You will be taken care of, we have seen to that." Her gaze turned soft on her last words. "You can take one maid and one retainer of your choice with you, but that is all that can go with you. You may not take any items or clothing. You will hereafter be a Nohrian Crown Princess."

I turned away from her and pushed the covers off me and stood up. "Well, since I'm no longer going to be a Hoshidan Princess, why don't you just leave now. I don't want to see you right now mother."

My mother didn't say anything, but I heard the rustling of bed sheets and steps, then the door closing. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed. I didn't want this at all. I wanted to marry the person I loved, not some prince I have nothing in common with. I had heard of their ways and how they handle their women. They were overly sexualized, and they were treated lower than animals. I even heard the king had a concubine of women just begging for his attention. How could I ever hope to compete with a brothel of women throwing themselves at my future husband? What kind of marriage would that be?

I didn't know how long I was on the floor, but I heard my door open and shut and over my sobs I heard Lenore's intake of breath. She rushed to me on the floor and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder and she patted my head softly, like a child. Lenore had helped to raise me, and she was more of a mother to me than Mikoto was at times. I heard her soft voice shushing me, and when my tears had subsided a bit, she finally pulled away and looked at me.

"My dear, what is wrong?"

"Lenore… I am to be married."

Lenore's face was a visible look of shock, while she too knew that the likelihood of me marrying who I wanted was slim, especially with Hinoka being the elder sister, she too couldn't believe I had no choice. I quietly told her what had occurred after she had woken me up and she stayed quiet and listened. I finally looked at her face and choked out my next words.

"How can I marry a prince I don't love?"

Lenore chose her next words carefully before she answered me, but I could tell this news broke her too.

"You do it with grace. You may not be able to love him, but you can be graceful and show them that this will not break you. You are from a wonderful line of Hoshidan's, and you will show them how a Hoshidan Princess will not break. Maybe waver, but never break. You can do this, Corrin. I assure you that you will not be alone in this. You still have your siblings, and with that you have me. We will get you through this. Maybe Prince Xander will not be as bad you think. And, maybe if he is, you can… well…" She trailed off not leaving much to the imagination. An affair. Something I would never submit to even if I could.

"Lenore, how am I supposed to marry someone that I don't know is my question now?"

"You get to know him then. You have a week. Why don't you get ready for your daily sparring practice with Hinoka, then maybe you can seek out the prince and try to see if you're compatible. If you deem that you're not, then at least you know what you're getting into."

"That… Doesn't sound so bad…" I sniffled out and Lenore stood up. She offered her hand to me and helped me to stand as well.

"Now, no more crying and sitting on the floor. Let's get you ready to go out to the barracks and we'll get you about your daily routine, okay mistress?" She said with a smile. I smiled back at her and knew that she was the handmaiden I would be taking with me.

* * *

 **Xander's POV**

I had just finished washing my face, mainly to wake me up after the small sleep I had. Some of the water had gotten into my hair but it was no matter, I had to be ready for the day. I brushed my wet blond hair back and put my circlet back on my head. I looked up in the mirror that was fashioned in the guest room they had given me. I was to be married in a week to a Hoshidan Princess. One I had never even spoken to or even gotten to know. She was probably frail and weak as all Hoshidan women tend to be, she wouldn't make it a month in Nohr. It was likely she may die, and then I could marry my real love.

His thoughts turned to Nyx, the black-haired mage that frequented the Nohrian library. She was beautiful and smart and strong. She was the kind of future Queen Nohr needed, not some soft woman that wouldn't be able to last the brittle winters. His thoughts immediately went to a memory on the last night he was in Nohr.

 _She looked at me as we laid in bed together, both of us in nothing and only the bed sheets to hide our nudity. Her head was on my bare chest and her fingers traced circles around my nipple. I looked at her and kissed the top of her head, and she turned pensive._

 _"You're going to marry another woman, going to meet her in a week, aren't you?" She said softly. I gazed at the love of my life and frowned._

 _"Yes, I am. But you know I love you, Nyx. I will forever love you," He said softly. "I may be married to her on paper, but she is nothing to me, do you understand? I am only doing this to help my people and appease father. For all I care nothing has changed."_

 _"Except you'll be married," She retorted. She sat up and the sheet fell off her body. She was very slim, she had the body of a fourteen-year-old, but I knew she was much older than that. She was trapped in this body even though she was hundreds of years old. We had discussed it at length, and we had even researched on how to reverse the spell. "I don't want to share you, Xander."_

 _"I will be in no woman's bed but yours. You are what matter," I sat up on those words and took her face in my hands. "I love you, Nyx."_

 _She looked at me for a while before she answered. "I love you too. Maybe we can make this work. We will see when you get back from your trip."_

A knock on his door jerked me to the present and I called out that they could enter. I turned and saw Leo was now leaning against the door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Leo and I weren't exactly close, but we did have a like mindedness on things when it came to our kingdom. Leo always felt overshadowed by me and I hated that he felt that way, but it was inevitable with me being the first born.

"Well, what do you think of your bride-to-be?" he asked with a small laugh.

"She'll do for now," I said evenly. I wouldn't let it be known I wasn't attracted to her shapely body or to her demeanor. Hoshidan women held no appeal for me at all. I liked strong women that could hold their own in wits and battle.

"You were the one that suggested her, brother."

"Given the other choices which would you have picked?"

"Fair enough. I did hear that they have a sparring ring that they use to train their soldiers, how would you feel about taking Laslow with you and see what they have to offer?" Leo said with a shrug. "I know you haven't practiced since we left, so I thought you might want to get some exercise in."

"And do the libraries offer anything to you, brother?"

"I don't know yet, I was planning on going there after I left you. Laslow is outside the door already waiting on you, see you at lunch time."

With that, my younger brother took off out of the door. I sighed and grabbed my sword, Siegfried, off the shelf that it rested on. With that I stepped out of the door and saw my retainer, Laslow, there waiting for me. He nodded at me and grinned, I knew he was in heaven. Plenty of women for him to romance and none that knew of his reputation here. Despite his womanizing ways, he was one hell of a retainer, and that is why I kept him around. His prowess with a blade almost matched my own and he knew how to use it too. This was the kind of warriors Nohr had, smart and strong.

We went through the castle and stepped up to the barracks door. There were a ton of noises and grunting coming from the area. Steel on steel and feet and hands being used to gain the upper hand. The barracks area was large as was the sparring ring. There were multiple areas where people were fighting. I watched as the Hoshidan warriors battled it out against one another, and it surprised me that they had this much fight in them. Their stances were a little different than Nohr's own, but it was effective.

As I circled the warriors fighting, a flash of silver hair caught my eye. I turned my gaze and saw the Hoshidan bride-to-be, battling it out with her sister, the red-haired spitfire. Corrin's back was to me and Hinoka was too busy focusing on the fight to pay me any attention. Corrin had a golden blade that she wielded against her sister's lance, or what they called it here, naginata. Corrin was in white and black armor and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. She was flurrying away her sister's strokes with her weapon and she managed to dance away every time Hinoka came at her with her naginata. It was like a dance I was watching. I could see that sweat was beading on her and her sister's brow and they were breathing heavily.

Corrin launched herself forward and lunged at red head. Hinoka managed to deflect the blow but she wasn't ready for Corrin's leg to slide out and up and hit her right across her side, causing her to step out of the sparring lines. The battle was won to Corrin. Hinoka stood up and laughing went to her sister, saying words that I couldn't hear. It was then that I saw Hinoka's gaze rest on me and her eyes tighten. Seeing her sister's change in face, Corrin turned to look and saw me standing there watching them. Her lips flattened into a thin line and I knew that she wasn't pleased being watched.

She stepped off the dais where they were fighting and she approached me, but not before handing her blade to an olive haired male that was standing watching her. She walked up to me and I then noticed that in her armor, she had a nice shape. Her breasts weren't as small as I had once thought, and she had curves around her hips and legs. Things that the kimono obviously wouldn't allow to show.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked, still a little breathless. She was standing a few feet away from me and I could smell her again. Lilies and cinnamon now mixed with a little body sweat. It was an odd mixture of smells.

"Undoubtedly," I answered calmly. My gaze met hers and then again, an electric fire went between the two of us. It started around my middle and started to spread. Her red eyes darkened a bit.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here, I wanted to speak to you about the wedding," She said confidently, her hand going up to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"What about it?"

"Considering that we are to be married in a week I thought it was prudent to know my future husband, don't you agree?" She said with a small smile. That smile didn't meet her eyes, and I knew that she was just as unhappy about this as me.

"I don't think that would be a bad idea. When do you propose that we do this?" I answered.

"How about dinner time? We can have supper together, supervised of course," she replied. Her eyes then moved a little down my body, and it rested below my waist. Just as quickly as she had looked, she pulled her gaze back up to my eyes. I could have sworn she checked me out and that a small flush was going around the tip of her pointed ears.

"That will work fine. Just arrange it with my retainers and they'll see to it I make it there on time." I looked at her and had to admit that she had a pretty smile. Her smile lit up her face at that point and she nodded.

"Kaze will meet with your retainers in a while and we will get it done. I hope Shirasagi Castle is to your liking?" She inquired politely. Behind her, Hinoka was moving to get off the sparring circle and she handed her naginata to a blond-haired female and made her way over to where we were conversing.

"It has been very welcoming, thank-you, your highness," I answered with a nod of my head. She smiled and at that moment her sister appeared at her side. The difference between the two was startling now that I was really looking at them. Hinoka was taller than Corrin by about six inches. Corrin was tiny in height, what a little princess she was.

"What do you want, _Prince_?" Hinoka said bitingly towards me. I arched an eyebrow and turned to her and frowned.

"I didn't realize I was talking to you." I turned back to Corrin and gave another nod. "I'll see you around supper time then. Good luck with your training." With that I turned on my heel and walked out of the sparring area.

* * *

 **Corrin's POV**

Lenore had done a phenomenal job of dressing me and arranging a dinner for Xander and I. She had me in a bright blue kimono that had silver leaves embroidered on it, my hair was flowing freely down my back in its natural waves and had a lily adorned in it. She had given me a necklace that was from our treasury and it was silver with a bright blue sapphire in the center. I thought I looked splendid. We were planning on having the dinner in the guest hall, which was set up with Kaze and Lenore being our chaperones. Xander could bring two of his own but I had no idea of who he would bring.

I made my way to the hall and took a deep breath before entering the room. Once I pushed open the door and saw the table ready as well as Kaze already there with the man that Xander was with earlier. I turned to my right and saw Xander standing there with a steady expression on his face. He was dressed nicely in a black shirt with the white cravat and black pants. The shirt was pulled tightly across his chest which showed his muscles when he moved. I looked up at his eyes immediately and felt that familiar electric fire whenever I gazed in them.

"Princess Corrin, thank-you for arranging this meal," Xander spoke first. He took a few steps forward and offered his hand to me. I stared at him for a moment, I didn't want to touch him. This was not okay but considering in a week we'd be married I would have to get over that quickly. I swallowed and felt my throat tighten in response. I laid my hand in his and he clasped it to escort me to my seat.

"You're welcome, your highness," I answered with a steady voice, which surprised me considering how nervous I was. I sat down in the seat that was offered to me and looked at the table of food.

The table itself was small and there were only two chairs available, one for me and on the opposite side, one for him. The table had a pot of tea in the center with cups and on either side of the tea pot was cooked fish and rice. The other side had an assortment of vegetables which were native to Hoshido. Lenore entered at that moment and set about serving the food to us, I sat silently, staring at my plate. I couldn't bear to look at Xander at the moment, I didn't want that feeling again.

"So, Prince Xander, why don't you tell me about where you grew up," I said softly. Earlier today, I was emboldened being in a group setting, but this intimate gathering was a little too much for me.

"I grew up in Nohr in Castle Krakenburg. I don't really know what else you'd like to know," he answered gruffly. I could tell this was going to be like pulling teeth.

I cleared my throat and took a bite of the food, it was delicious, as I knew it would be with Lenore overseeing things. "Well I'm just trying to get a sense of who you are before I say, 'I do'," I said gently. I glanced up at him and he was just staring at me, not saying anything and not even taking a bite of food.

"There's not much to it. I'm doing my duty as the Crown Prince and that's all you need to know for now," he retorted sharply. I blinked at him. Did he despise me as much as I disliked him? This was not going how I had planned.

"Well, I'm doing mine too you know. We're both in a situation that we don't like, maybe we can try to get along and do what we need to?" I was a little firmer in my voice this time around, I wasn't going to let him bully me.

"We need to get married and do our duties and keep the treaty going, that is what we need to do." He just gazed at me and when he spoke it was like the words didn't match his expression. He was totally and utterly confusing me. Earlier he was okay with talking about things and now it seemed he was walled off.

"I understand my duty, Prince, I'm just trying to get to know the man I'm going to be married to for life. It's a long time to be with someone you know," I answered lightly. I saw his expression change and then it seemed like it finally dawned on him that this would be a lifetime thing. Then as soon as that vulnerability showed, it disappeared again. Back in place was that mask of expressionless nothing.

"Well, as you said we have plenty of time to get to know one another, yes?"

I looked down at my plate and set my fork down, looking back up at him a moment later. I steeled myself and said my next words. "Prince Xander I don't believe you understand the sacrifice I am making. I'll be going with you to your country. I'll be leaving my home and my family to be better acquainted with yours. I am giving up _everything_ for this treaty and this alliance and this marriage. You? You're giving up nothing. You will have your home and your family with you. So, I think you can indulge me when I ask you questions about yourself."

"Indulge you? _Indulge_ you?" he repeated mockingly, and I finally saw a flash of anger cross his face. "I have given up much for this. Do you really think that I _want_ a Hosidan Princess for my bride? One that knows nothing of my kingdom and people? Do you really think I _want_ a wife that has never suffered a day in her life? Little princess, you know nothing. You will never know anything about my sacrifice. I am honor bound to my country to do what is right, and if marrying you will give my people the things they need then I will do it gladly. You think that just because you're giving up your family that it is the worst thing ever? I am giving up more."

I stared at him as he pushed his chair back and stood up quickly. His retainer was at his side quickly and up until that moment I didn't notice another woman by the door that also appeared at his side. She had bright dual toned hair and she was an odd mixture. I stood up hastily and put my fork down and stared at him. I think it was in that moment that he realized he might have said too much to me. He nodded his head to me, and that mask was back on and he was staring at me. Still, that electric fire just whirred between the two of us.

"I am afraid I have said too much. Do not seek me out again for these ventures. I will see you on our wedding day. If you'll excuse me," he said in a monotoned voice.

With that he walked to the door, his retainers on his heels and he walked out. I sat back down in my chair, sort of stunned at how things quickly turned for the worse. This was the man I was marrying, and I couldn't even know him.

* * *

 _AN: Okay and done. Any thoughts are appreciated. Thanks guys!_


	3. Wedding Vows

**Corrin**

The day of my wedding was here. The week had flown past and Xander and I had little to say to one another. Unless it was about traveling plans or the wedding itself, we hadn't spoken much in the past week. His attitude towards me was one of indifference, and most of the time we spoke through our respective retainers, so I saw him maybe twice over the week. It was fine with me, if he wanted our marriage to be this way, I could handle it completely. I had done my part in trying and he resisted me, so I wasn't going to try again.

Lenore and Oboro, my sister Hinoka's retainer, were working on my hair and face to get me ready for the wedding. Lenore worked on my hair while Oboro tried to make my face into something resembling beauty. We were to have a wedding in Hoshido that gave honor to our Dawn Dragon then one in Nohr to give one to their Dusk Dragon. Our Hoshidan wedding was going to be very simplistic. We don't embellish on the details but keep it about the couple.

Once my hair and make up were done, I stepped up to the flowy white dress that was made for this occasion. It was long and fell to the floor and the bodice was all lace and pearls. It was off the shoulder and its sleeves were made from the same material as the bodice. It cinched in on my waist and it was overall a very beautiful dress, if only I were wearing it for a man that deserved it.

Lenore and Oboro were very gentle when they pulled my dress up my body. Their hands working quickly with the back that was all buttons and lace. After they were finished, my mother and two sisters walked in and I saw Sakura's smile light her face up as she saw me. She rushed to me and held my hand while Hinoka came to my other side and held my other hand. I hadn't seen my mother almost all week since I lost my temper with her, I regretted my actions now and I wish I hadn't done what I did. This might be the last time I see her.

"My beautiful daughter, you are splendid, as we all knew you would be," she spoke warmly to me. In her hands was a long thin blue box that had the Hoshidan Crest emblazoned on the front.

"Thank-you mother," I said softly.

"You look gorgeous, big sister," Sakura said happily. I smiled at her, at least this made her happy. Someone needed to get something out of this.

"We decided to give you a present to take with you after your wedding and to wear during, if you'd like to," Mikoto said with a smile.

With that she opened the box and inside laid the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever seen. It was a golden and pearl necklace that was worked into a wreath looking piece almost. The gold was made into tiny leaves and the pearls almost like buds of a flower. Sitting next to the necklace was two small golden leaf earrings with pearls in them. The finest metal workers must have made this, and it was stunning. I felt a lump in my throat as I got choked up.

"Ryoma ordered this to be made after a decision was made, and Takumi gave the design to the worker in charge… Sakura and Hinoka added the pearls to the list…" She said softly.

I turned to my two sisters and felt tears light up into my eyes, they were the best family I could have ever asked for. I hugged each one of my sisters in turn and then faced my mother and hugged her as well. I could tell she was surprised after how I treated her. Once I finished hugging my family my mother pulled the necklace out and hung it around my neck. I put the earrings in and turned to face the mirror that was in my room, my mouth dropped open.

I was beautiful. I had never looked this way my entire life. My lips were pink, and my cheeks were slightly flushed. My reddish eyes were accented with a little black kohl liner and my lashes were even fuller than normal. My hair was done up in a braided fashion that had tendrils of hair falling along my face. The dress had made every curve on my body look… well… sexy. I had never imagined myself that way before and this was a new feeling. I _felt_ beautiful.

"I look…"

"Gorgeous!" Sakura supplied happily.

"You look beautiful, little sister," Hinoka said. I smiled at them and I felt my hands shaking a little.

"Now, it's almost time to walk down there into the grand hall for the wedding. I'm going to give you a piece of advice, and I hope you listen well to it. Your husband will not always do what you wish him to and you the same to him. It's how you react to these moments that will make your marriage work. React in a way that will leave no room for error or space for anything or anyone to come between you, do you understand me?" My mother said softly. I nodded, very confused by what she meant.

At that moment, the door opened again, and I turned to face the person that entered, in came my elder brother, Ryoma and my younger one, Takumi. Ryoma was wearing an all-white suit and he had taken off the red mask that was normally covering his face. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail and he looked… quite dashing. I blinked a little and saw Takumi in black and white clothing, and he too looked dashing.

"Corrin, it's time to go downstairs, are you ready?" Ryoma asked me. I looked at the faces of my family and knew it was time.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said and walked forward to him. He held out his hand and I took it in mine. Ryoma was the one to give me away to Xander at the ceremony.

As we walked down the steps, I could see maids and footmen rushing about the place preparing for the reception that was to take place after the ceremony. They were frantic and they almost bumped into us a few times. I looked around and saw the place absolutely transformed, there were flowers every where and lace banners to signify the grandness of this occasion. I was the first one to be married from this generation, it was a huge deal. There hadn't been a royal wedding since my mother's and father's wedding.

Once we approached the doors, Ryoma turned to me and looked down at me and I saw… something else in his eyes than brotherly love. It made me feel weird. But just like it appeared it went away.

"Corrin, I am so sorry that you have to do this, but please understand that it was the only way. I hate that _I_ did this to you," he said brusquely. I blinked at him and my hands shook a little.

"Ryoma, I understand my duty, and I know this is for the better of our people."

"But I shouldn't have done this to you… I should have fought more for a better treaty. I'm sorry, Corrin." And when he said that his look returned from before that made me feel uncomfortable. I shook my head and smiled at him, trying to make things better.

"It is fine, now, let's get me married, shall we?" I said with a smile and he nodded at me turning back to the double doors that separated us from my husband.

Ryoma pushed the doors open and in we walked, to my wedding.

This is not what I wanted at all.

* * *

 **Xander**

I was standing at the end of a make shift aisle and on either side was seats and it was packed. My family from Nohr had arrived, Camille, Elise, and Azura had finally joined us. Father was sitting on the first row with Leo beside him and my sisters on Leo's other side. They were all talking amongst themselves and I looked towards the middle of the side that was to represent my country. There sat Nyx, and my eyes tightened, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't want her here, but the invitation was to the scholars as well to document such an occasion. I met her eyes and I saw a half smile on her face. She was stunningly beautiful. Her dress was a deep purple and it showed everything off that she could get away with in Hoshido.

Doors scraping the floor caught my attention and I had to yank my attention away from Nyx and saw the doors at the end of the aisle opening. The priest that was behind me signaled for the music that was planned and in walked my soon to be bride. I was shocked when I saw her.

She was wearing a dress that showed off her curves beautifully and she was a vision. _A vision?_ I thought to myself. I had never used terminology like that before and I should stop immediately. I stared at her as the Crown Prince of Hoshido and the Princess of Hoshido that was to be my bride, stepped towards me. I noticed that Corrin wasn't looking at me, but rather was looking at the priest behind me.

Once she and her brother got up to me, I held my hand out to take her hand from her brother's. He placed her hand in mine and glared at me before he stepped away. As soon as her hand was laid in mine, I watched her gaze turn to look at mine and there it was, that electric fire that always seemed to happen when I looked at her eyes. Her bright red eyes darkened, and I felt lost for a moment. This wasn't normal was it? I had to force myself to look away from her and helped her step up to the altar where the priest was.

The priest's words were a blur to me, I couldn't remember most of what he said. He said something about how the Dawn Dragon would bless us and help us through the good times and bad. It was about all I gathered from the speech. My attention was brought to Corrin when she cleared her throat and I looked down at her. She was over a foot shorter than me, such a little princess… but such a spitfire at times too. I looked down at her throat and it was so delicate, such a creamy color and when she cleared her throat, I could see my lips- No, I couldn't think that way.

It was at that moment I had to say my vows to her that I was taught to memorize by Yukimura, and I looked at the priest instead of my bride as I said them.

"I vow to honor my wife and to treat her in a manner befitting one of the Dawn Dragon. I vow to love her and cherish her in a manner befitting one of the Dawn Dragon. To the Dawn Dragon I make this vow to protect her and keep her from harm. In all these things I vow to the Dragon," I said gruffly. These vows were ridiculous. The ones that the Dusk Dragon had was about strength and passion. The things that Nohr held dear.

"I vow to honor my husband and to treat him in a manner befitting the Dawn Dragon. I vow to love him and obey him in a manner befitting the Dawn Dragon. To the Dawn Dragon I make these vows to be by his side always and to never leave him. In all these things, I vow to the Dragon," she said clearly and with pride. I looked down at her again and I saw her turn her gaze and her red stare met mine.

"You may kiss your bride," Came the priest's voice.

I leaned down, my hand cupping her cheek and I placed the barest of kisses on her lips. The moment my lips touched hers I blinked as I pulled away. Instead of an electric fire it was now blazing. The briefest of contact between our lips had set my whole body on fire. I couldn't fathom it. I looked down into her eyes and I saw that she was feeling the same thing. We were still so close, only inches separating us, and I felt her pull away. It was like water was immediately doused on me once she pulled away. I straightened up and turned to look in the crowd.

Nyx's eyes met mine and I saw her stand up and turn on her heel and leave the hall. I wanted to run after her and catch her, but my duty bound me to stay near my new wife. This was not the life I wanted at all.

It wasn't long after our shared kiss that we were ushered into a reception hall, I'm assuming it was where they held large dinners. The place was packed with nobles from Hoshido and I could see maids and footmen serving dishes. It was chaos, but organized chaos. At the center of the room was a dais that was meant for dancing and beyond that was a long table that our families were already seated at. My wife was by my side, God's, I'll never get used to saying that, and we moved to where we sat in the center of the table. She was on my left side which is where her family were seated on her other side, my family was sat on my right side.

"This place is beautiful, darling," I heard Camilla talking to Elise. I turned my head to look at my purple-haired sister. She was laughing and she donned a red gown instead of her usual black. Elise was next to her and dressed in a bright purple dress. They were talking away happily, at least someone was happy today.

"Yes! We'll have to take some of these design ideas and put them into some of our banquets!" Elise said happily. I felt Corrin cough slightly next to me and one glance in her direction showed she was hiding a smile. Elise was making her smile, lovely.

"Corrin, darling, you will have to show us how they did these center pieces, they're absolutely to die for," Camilla said to my wife. It was the first time I noticed what was on the table. It was a small lantern that was surrounded by lilies and white roses. But the lilies and roses were intertwined with the metal on the lantern. It was different, not my tastes, but different.

"Oh, thank-you, but Sakura did most of the decorating," my new wife said next to me. It was at that moment that soft music started to play in the background and Leo stood up, tapping his glass to make a speech, I was assuming.

"We are all here to celebrate the union of my brother and his new bride and to celebrate a unification in our two nations. I know that Corrin will make a lovely sister-in-law and I am sure that she will adjust to our customs just as she has embraced and shown Hoshidan ones beautifully. I'm sure it won't be long before we have a true union from the two of them and it will be a wonderful sight to see.

"Big brother, I know you'll treat your marriage with the same honor and vigilance that you have given to our kingdom and your soldiers. I know that Corrin will bring the grace and the beauty that she always exudes. Xander, this toast is to you and to your marriage, congrats and I hope that you two will be happy together for many years to come," Leo said with a laugh and he grabbed the wine that was on the table and took a sip. The entire royal table drank with him and I felt my throat tighten.

Corrin also tensed up at this speech. Was she feeling the same way as me? That she was trapped forever just like me? It wasn't long after my brother's speech that the Queen Mikoto stood up with her wine glass in her hand.

"I'd also like to make a small toast to my beautiful daughter and son-in-law. Their union will bring our two kingdoms together and they will be the future that will bring both kingdoms into the light. My daughter is beautiful and with this marriage, our kingdom will be unified in _all_ things," her eyes went to King Garon and tightened. "My husband will help me to unify this kingdom and he will help me as we work together to bring our families to a tighter bond. Thank-you all for coming to our gathering. Now, let us start with the dancing!"

My father was watching the queen silently, fury in his eyes. She had ousted the treaty that we worked on, and she did it publicly so that we couldn't back down from our side. Damn her. Now if we didn't return the king there would be an actual war. The nobles in the room looked surprised and were murmuring amongst themselves, I knew that this news would cause some friction in the room.

I felt a hand jerk my arm back and I turned to see Camilla, my sister, pulling me to look at her. Her lips were near my ear and she whispered softly.

"The people of Hoshido are suspecting that this union is not a happy one. That this is arranged now. I don't know what Mikoto was trying to pull, but unless I'm mistaken, being married off to a country such as ours, is unheard of. You have to make them believe that this union is a happy one and wanted by both parties," came her hushed whisper. I turned and looked to face her a little more. Corrin was standing up, being helped up by her elder brother and he was beginning to walk her to the stage that was set for our first dance.

"What would you like me to do? Have sex with her on the stage?" I hissed out.

"No, I plan for you to give her these," and with that she pressed something small into my palm. I looked down and saw my mother's wedding band set. This set was returned to my father after my mother had passed away and I was surprised Camilla had it in her possession. I looked up at Camilla and she winked at me.

The set itself was a white gold, and the center piece diamond was lain in a heart shape with about twenty smaller ones surrounding the center. The actual band was white gold and had tiny diamonds laid into the band all around it. I hadn't intended on giving this to Corrin, I was hoping to one day give this to someone I actually loved, but Camilla was right. If I didn't make some sort of gesture, there would be discordance in the Hoshidan country. My duty bound me to make this alliance work and if I couldn't convince the Hoshidan's, how could I convince my own country where love and passion is valued above all things?

I stood up to join my wife on the stage, pocketing the rings, and as I walked over to the stage, my eyes caught the blackest of hair in the crowd and I caught a glimpse of Nyx standing there. She was watching me, her eyes tracing my movement and the look on her face was not happy. I couldn't handle looking at her right now and I stepped up onto the stage and joined my bride. She was staring at me curiously as I'm sure she could see my expression, and I'm sure it wasn't one she was used to. I was hurting Nyx. That pained me more than I could fathom.

I took Corrin into my arms and held her right hand into my left and I wrapped my right arm around her waist. Her left hand went up to my shoulder and the music started. We started moving smoothly, the music playing softly in the background. We twirled and where my hands touched her felt like hot heat sprang up there. Our bodies were inches apart and I looked down at her. She wasn't terrible looking. Her hair and dress were done differently than the typical Hoshidan style I was used to.

"Your dress isn't a Hoshidan wedding dress, is it?" I asked softly. She turned her gaze up to meet mine and that surge of heat and tension sprang again.

"No, it isn't… I wanted to incorporate a little of Nohrian style…" She said a little roughly. I looked and noticed that my right arm was touching her bare back, and I felt like my hand was on fire. The bare back was not a Hoshidan thing to do.

"You look… alright in it," I said grudgingly. I didn't want to pay her compliments, my heart belonged to another.

At that moment, I had to spin her out, and when I twirled her out, my eyes found Nyx's again and I saw something in her eyes… I couldn't read what it was, but her mouth was turned into a slight frown. Corrin spun back to me and as she did, I pulled her a little too close and our chests bumped together. We were completely flushed against each other and I immediately turned my gaze to look at her. Something was causing my chest to feel as if it were engulfed in flames. I couldn't put my finger on it. The music was trailing off and I released her and got on one knee and pulled the rings out of my pocket, no time like the present.

"Corrin, I know we are both already married, but it would make me happy if you would wear my mother's rings," I said clearly. Her eyebrows raised and I could tell this surprised her. She contemplated for a moment before she nodded.

"I would love to wear your mother's rings, Xander," she said just as clearly. I stood up and slipped the rings on her left-hand ring finger and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Lilies and cinnamon wafted up into my nose. This was an act. I had to remember that I had to show our people, on both sides, that we were in love. It would be harder to pass off in Nohr, but I could do it. Corrin might need some coaching from Camilla on this matter though.

I turned to see Nyx and at that moment when our eyes locked, I noticed slight tears in her eyes. She turned from me, not meeting my gaze again and she walked away. I had just hurt the woman I loved. For a princess that I did not.

This is not what I wanted at all.


	4. The Trip of Surprise

**Corrin**

The reception was winding down, my retainer, Kaze, and Lenore ushered me into my room. They had to take off the wedding dress and dress me in riding clothes. They were informed a few days ago that they would be the ones to escort me to Nohr and would be staying with me. Kaze was as ever faithful, but I could tell Lenore wasn't happy to be leaving her family, just like I wasn't happy either. Kaze stood outside the door of my room while Lenore undressed me quickly and deftly. Her fingers were flying across the buttons of my dress and once she removed my dress from me, she pulled out the clothes that were hanging in the closet. My riding gear was a simple cream dress that had short sleeves, it wasn't a kimono dress as my new in laws had brought it with them. The cream dress was lower cut than I was used to, and it had long sleeves which would have me sweltering in the Hoshido heat. My feet and legs were stuffed into a darker cream type of leggings with dark brown boots going over top of them. The boots rose to about my knee. Once I was dressed, she worked about getting my hair into a more relaxed style. Soon, curls fell about my face.

We exited my now old room, and Kaze took place behind us as we moved quietly and quickly to where my in laws were going to be waiting. We were leaving the night of the wedding, there was no time to waste as it was a two-week journey to get to Nohr and they already had their wedding set in motion. The wedding for their country was to occur two days after I arrived to Nohr. I was informed that I was to be riding with my new husband and his sister, Camilla, while Leo and Elise were to ride with the King. Kaze would be riding on the back of the carriage with Lenore in a wagon meant for the maids that the Nohrians had brought with them.

Once we were outside, my Hoshidan family stood out there waiting for my arrival. I teared up a little at seeing my family, knowing this was the last time for a very long time, that I was going to be seeing them. It tugged at my heart, this was so hard. I walked up to my siblings and hugged them all goodbye. I made my way to where Ryoma and my mother stood closest to the carriage. I reached out for my mother and hugged her tightly. I felt wet drops on my neck, and I realized she was crying too.

"My beautiful daughter, I love you so much. I will pray to the Dawn Dragon that you have safe travels and arrive in Nohr safely. I will write to you as soon as I possibly can," She said with a smile. I smiled back at her, telling her I loved her as well and turned to my brother.

"Little sister, you did amazing tonight. And you looked beautiful," he said gently. I looked up and smiled, Ryoma was tall, but Xander was a few inches taller than him. As I hugged my brother, he tightened his grip on me, making me a little uncomfortable. I pulled away and saw that look in his eyes that he had before I walked down the aisle. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I love you."

"I-I love you too, big brother," I replied. This was weird, what was that strange look he was giving me?

While I was speaking to Ryoma, my new in laws walked up and Xander stood by my side. I saw Xander staring at us the entire time and then a weird expression crossed his face when Ryoma said his final words to me. The carriages pulled up at that moment and King Garon went to a carriage.

"I have a wonderful wedding present for you all." He opened the carriage and…

Out stepped my father.

My mother gasped and I heard my sisters cry out "father!" happily. I felt my mother rush past me and run straight to my father and embraced him. Sumeragi, the king of Hoshido, held my mother tightly. He looked a lot thinner than he had the last time I saw him. His hair dragged the floor and looked unkempt. He was in very simple clothing, just a white shirt with brown pants. He was clean, but he looked haggard and not well taken care of. I felt nothing. It surprised me that I didn't feel joy or even felt the urge to cry, I felt nothing. This was my father and I all I really remembered of him was that he taught me how to sword play a little.

"My dear family, it feels good to be back," he said, his voice hoarse. My mother released him at that moment and my sisters jumped into his arms. I stayed by my husband and didn't move. This was the man that my entire life was traded for. My whole future was traded for someone I felt nothing towards… absolutely nothing…

My brothers both hugged him as well and my father turned to me, his brown eyes looking into mine and he smiled at me. I blinked and saw his arms open to me.

"Corrin, come here."

I stepped forward mechanically and hugged him. I didn't have any reactions. I mean I was grateful he was home, especially for my mother's sake, but I didn't remember him. This wasn't the person who raised me. Ryoma, mother, Lenore, they had raised me. This man… he had not. I pulled away after one short moment, my hug as a lot shorter than my siblings and I believe my father noticed it. I saw my father look around me and at Xander. He stepped up to Xander and held out his hand.

"You're my new son-in-law. I hope you take care of Corrin," Sumeragi spoke firmly. Xander took his hand and shook it solidly. "I appreciate you coming here to release me."

"It was part of the treaty after all, so it was nothing. I assure you, Corrin will be safe," Xander answered. I saw my father's eyebrows go up in surprise, safe wasn't exactly what he was wanting to hear.

"Come now, it is time for us to leave," Garon spoke up by the carriage. He had the door open and motioned for me to get in the carriage.

"But, your majesty, we just got my husband back, is there anyway she can stay a little longer?" my mother asked nicely. I could see the political maneuvers starting in her head.

"No, there is no time. We cannot delay," he said in a voice that left little room for argument. With one more motion of his hand he signaled for me to get into the carriage.

I felt Xander's hand go to the small of my back and he ushered me into the carriage, I tossed one last look over my shoulder at my family and I saw the heart broken look on my mother's face. My heart twisted and I stepped into the carriage, Xander stepping into it not too long after me and he sat beside me. Camilla stepped up into the carriage and sat on the opposing side from us, crossing her legs. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the wall of the carriage.

I was leaving my only home I had ever known.

* * *

 **Xander**

I sat in the carriage next to my wife, it was nighttime, and I could see her falling asleep slowly but surely. Her eyes were closing, and it wasn't long before I heard her soft sighs of sleep. I felt Camilla's gaze on me, and I looked up at her. Her purple eyes were curious, and she tossed part of her hair over her shoulder. She smiled at me and leaned forward, glancing back and forth between Corrin and me.

"You two certainly make a handsome couple," she said in her sultry voice with a laugh. I glared at her.

"It's not like that and you know it," I replied in a clipped voice.

"Oh, I know that, but maybe if you could get over your dislike of your new bride you might find something more," she remarked. "She's certainly pretty enough. I hope we will become fast friends." With a sigh my sister sat back and had a smirk on her face. "And just to let you know, Xander, the attraction between you two is palpable."

"Attraction? To _her_?" I spat out in disbelief. I felt Corrin stir next to me at my words and then she got still again.

"Yes, the way you look at her and the tension around you two, especially when you are looking at each other, is almost too much for even _me._ I'm surprised you haven't noticed," She said with a soft laugh.

"I am _not_ attracted to Corrin, Camilla. Stop this foolishness, it is ridiculous," I answered.

"Why is it ridiculous? Because of Nyx?" I stilled at her words and I saw one of her eyebrows raise.

"How did you know?"

"Oh brother, you weren't exactly hiding it well and the maids gossip of course. Selena heard a maid saying that Nyx slipped out of your room a couple of weeks ago, very early from what I'm told. Be grateful I told them to keep their mouths shut or father would have her head," Camilla said with a flippant tone. "Just keep in mind that I saw her at the wedding, she didn't look too pleased with the tension that I could feel and see myself."

"Camilla, if I wanted your opinions, I would have asked for you to give them," I said tightly. Great. Now the servants knew about Nyx and I. Cheating wasn't exactly taboo in my country but sleeping with someone of such a low born status continually was, especially for the Crowned Prince. If Father found out and disapproved, he could have me stripped of my title and her banished or worse. "You say anything to anyone."

"Who am I going to tell, darling?"

My eyes fell to Corrin's sleeping form and Camilla's face lit up with affirmation. I looked back up at my sister and saw her watching us again. I couldn't believe that we had been found out. This was bad. I may have to put distance between Nyx and myself for a while until the rumors die down. Once they did though, I would go back to her immediately.

"I won't say anything, big brother, but keep in mind that you can't keep all your secrets hidden for long. If she finds out it won't be from _me_ , but I think it best that you tell her yourself," she said. I shook my head.

Cheating in Hoshido was extremely frowned upon. If Corrin found out she might break the alliance herself and go back to Hoshido, and then my people would be without the food they so desperately needed. No, Corrin could never find out. My country depended on this marriage to survive. They needed the medicine and food that Hoshido offered and they also needed the healers that Hoshido had. My people knew the bare minimum of healing and while we did have some adept healers, they were far and few between. Elise, my younger sister, was such a healer of adept skill, and I knew she was excited to learn even more from the Hoshidan healers. This alliance was beneficial for us all, I couldn't let it fall apart.

Camilla grew quiet and I looked out the window of the carriage. It wasn't long before Camilla was also sleeping, and I felt my eyes growing heavy themselves. It was a very long day and I was growing weary. Just as I was starting to fall asleep, I felt something against my right arm. I looked down and saw that Corrin was now laying against me. She was sleeping hard and she had her entire body leaning against mine. Looking at her now, I could see her features in the dim moonlight that flashed through the carriage windows.

Her silver hair covered her cheek and she started to shiver slightly. The place where she laid against me felt warm all over and sent a chill up my spine. I lifted my arm that she was leaning against and draped it along her so that she was now laying fully up against my side, her head in the crevice of my shoulder. My left hand moved her hair off her face and with her sleeping like this, even I had to admit she was sort of… pretty. She had long silver lashes that dusked her cheeks and her lips were fuller than I had anticipated. Her chin was delicate, and her nose was small and rounded. She was pretty when she was sleeping, unlike when she had a frown on her face when she looked at me.

I laid my head against the side of the carriage and I fell asleep. I didn't even notice that Camilla wasn't asleep at all and was smiling at us as I drifted off.


	5. Touchings of Night

**Xander**

Two days after the start of our trip, we arrived at the border wall that our soldiers guarded. It was here that father decided to make camp finally, giving the horses some rest and allowing us to get out longer than a few minutes to stretch our legs and relax. We pulled out the various tents needed for us to make camp and as I helped with the preparations, I realized that Corrin was no where around. I stood up and pulled Laslow aside, wondering where my wife could be.

"Oh, she's by the horses, milord," was his answer. I took off in the direction where we were letting the horses graze.

I came upon my wife standing next to a horse, her hand on its neck and she was stroking it gently. Her other hand was on its nose and she had her eyes closed, her forehead leaning against the horse. She was humming softly to herself, a tune I had never heard before and she was swaying back and forth to the melody. She was changed out of the gear she was in and was in a simple white dress, no sleeves on it and it came up to her neck. The dress fell to her knees and it showed off her legs… she had… decent legs, I had to grudgingly admit. She didn't notice my presence until the horse nickered and turned its head. She jumped a little, surprised at the horse's sudden movement and she looked in the direction it was facing.

Her gaze met mine and it fell away quickly. After the night that she had fallen asleep against me, she had woken up a little confused. She made care to not touch me much after or look at me. I approached my new bride and put my hand on the horse.

"Her name is Munchkin," I said. My wife looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"The horse, her name is Munchkin. Elise named her after she was born because she was so tiny," I said softly. I looked down at Corrin and shrugged. "My sister loves horses."

"Oh, that's kind of cute," she said with a smile on her face. "I think they're beautiful animals, but I never got the opportunity to ride one. We don't have many horses in Hoshido." She stopped suddenly as she realized, as I did, that she spoke in a wording that meant she was still with Hoshido.

"We have plenty in Nohr. Maybe Elise can teach you sometime," I offered. My wife looked up and then away again.

"That would be lovely, I would love to learn to ride," she said and then she turned her gaze upon Munchkin. Munchkin was a dark brown shade with black over its hooves. Munchkin shook her head almost as if she were agreeing with Corrin. This elicited a laugh from Corrin. I stared, I had never heard her laugh before. It was like a light tinkling noise, and it was so happy that I was frozen a little. "I think she agrees too, don't you?"

"Uh, yes, she does," I said, clearing my throat and forcing myself to return to the conversation at hand. "Don't you think that you would be more comfortable back at camp?" _'And safe.'_ Was my next thought, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," she said, a little drop in her voice caught my attention. The horse made her happy. That was a surprise. She turned back to the way camp was and started walking.

When she noticed I wasn't immediately following she looked over her shoulder and gave a half smile and said, "Well aren't you coming?"

With that we walked back to the campsite together, and on our way, we walked passed the maids and footmen. I noticed that they were eyeing us, casting glances between us. The distance. We weren't holding hand or acting like we were in love, and to my people, passion and love were vital in relationships. They would never accept her if we continued this way about our marriage. I knew then we would have to fix it. I was going to speak to Camilla about educating her on Nohrian ways for a woman. Camilla would be the best choice because Elise would get side tracked and Azura wasn't the best example of an accepted Nohrian woman.

After seeing their glances at us, I stepped closer to Corrin and pulled her hand into mine. No time like the present to act. I felt Corrin jump in surprise and she looked down at our hands where they were joined. I looked down as well and then at her, our gazes met again, and she looked away quickly. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"We have to at least act like we're in love."

"I just don't see how that is necessary," was her response. Her words seemed forced.

"Come, we have a tent set up for us, we'll talk in there." I said gently and leaded her to where our tent was stationed.

The royal's tents were all together, father's tent was going to be where Leo stayed, and that tent was in between mine and my sisters. Azura, Camilla, and Elise would be staying in one together. Now that I was married, I had to share one with my wife. If I was not married, Leo would be staying with me instead of our father's tents. The maids and footmen's tents were on the outskirts of the camp we made with our retainers having two separate tents behind ours.

Once we got into the tent that was set out for us, my wife jerked her hand from mine and sat on the bed roll that was laid out for us. She stared obstinately ahead at the wall of the tent, refusing to meet my gaze as I stood near her. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it you have to say?" She asked.

"Things and Hoshido and Nohr are different. Your country values purity and, of course, love. But they aren't big on showing affection in public settings. My country, Nohr, values passion and strength and above all, love in the most vital form. My people, well, our people, are going to notice that we aren't in love if we don't touch at all. They will never accept you as one of them unless we start to make this happen. In private, I will not touch you at all, so no worries there," I said in an even tone. I was trying to make this as logical to her as possible, but I wasn't sure if I was going to get through.

"So, what are you asking?" She questioned.

"What I'm asking is that we need to at least show the briefest of touches. We need to show my- no, _our_ , people that we are at least loving towards one another. They must accept you, or this will never work. I will speak to Camilla once we're done here and see if maybe she can help you with Nohrian etiquette. In the meantime, try to appear as if you're in love with me." She stared. I sighed, this wasn't going like I planned. She was going to be difficult, but even though I knew she couldn't help it, it still frustrated me.

"I will try. For the sake of your country," she said, putting an emphasis on the fact that it was my country. Noted.

* * *

 **Corrin**

A little while later after our conversation, I was sitting around the fire with Xander's siblings. Garon and Xander were in Garon's tent conversing about travel plans. Camilla was on my left and Azura was on my right. Leo and Elise were on Azura's other side and they were talking about magic. I stared at the fire that we were gathered around and sighed, I missed Hoshido. Lenore was a good comfort to me, but she had duties she had to attend to with the other maids. Kaze was ever watchful but I knew I couldn't talk to him while he was on duty as well, he had to remain vigilant for my safety. Considering we weren't exactly in a safe position, I knew he wasn't ever going to rest.

Camilla was looking at me strangely and I arched an eyebrow at her, what was she staring at? Did I have something on my face?

"Camilla, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"I was instructed by Xander to educate you in Nohrian society rules… I'm just wondering how we should start off that conversation," she replied in her sultry voice. Her hand came to rest under her chin and she gazed at me.

"Yes, he mentioned something about that earlier," I answered. Her eyes watched me curiously and I felt very uncomfortable. It was almost like she was gazing into my soul.

"I'm just curious as to what you know about Nohr?" She asked.

"I know that Nohr is a mining country and that it has harsh winters and mild summers. The land is very unsuited to farm land and only a few towns can do it successfully, definitely not enough to supply your country with enough food." I took a breath. "I also know you can be… a little… promiscuous?" I trailed off on the last word, hoping I didn't offend. Azura was now watching us silently and Elise and Leo also got quiet at my last word. I fidgeted. Camilla laughed.

"You mean we like sex? Well, darling, you're not far off the mark. However, while in Hoshido your country holds purity and reservation dear, our country is more about emotions and feelings. We like to laugh and have a good time, and affection is one of the most important things. Touching, smiling, kisses, all these things are typical and normal in my country. I know that in yours these things are reserved for private moments. Ours is not so. We were raised on this belief, darling, and I think that you will need to adapt quickly," She said. "Maids and footmen gossip like crazy. They will carry the story of your love, or your hatred, if you choose to. They will be watching you and if you want to be accepted as the future queen of Nohr, you need to make adjustments quickly."

She adjusted herself and crossed her legs. Azura smiled slightly and she nudged me slightly with her arm.

"What Camilla is trying to say, you need to be the one to make a few changes. Xander will follow your suit in public, and he will do his best to make sure you're accepted. Xander is honorable, he won't let you flounder," Azura said with a smile.

"Exactly, which means if you take the lead on the affection, he can follow your lead and make sure you're not uncomfortable. If _you_ do it, then it will make it easier on both of you in the long run." Camilla became thoughtful for a moment. "Just know that Xander was raised in a country where touching and feelings were expressed to a great deal. This is how we were all raised. Affection comes natural to him, it's how he was raised. For him to not have it is unusual for him just like it is for us. We are able to show our emotions more because we are not the heir to throne, and trust me we don't wish to be. If you want to be successful, heed our words, sister, as they will prove invaluable to you. We have much more experience in these matters than you do, and we are only trying to see you be successful as well."

"Look at it this way, the more the people accept you and Xander, the less responsibilities we have and the more we can help you," Leo said matter-of-factly.

"Leo, I wouldn't quite put it that way," Azura chided. "We want to help you, Corrin, we also don't want to see Xander miserable in the process. If you can find a happy medium, I think you both can be happy."

I looked at the Nohrian siblings and blinked. This wasn't happening was it? I knew that I knew nothing on the affairs of the Nohrian people, but this was completely against everything I was raised for. People in Hoshido kept their private affairs private. We didn't divulge many things to others as that was just not our way. I barely saw married people touching in public unless it was an extremely tender moment, even then it was the simplest of a kiss or a hand touching a cheek. The hugs my family gave me were always done in private. We didn't do affection this way.

I sat, ruminating on my thoughts and staring into the fire. It wasn't long before my new siblings got up to go to their respective tents and turn in for the night. Except for Leo who went to go "take a stroll in the moonlight", whatever that means. I was still sitting by a now dying fire when Xander finally emerged from the King's tent. I stood up from my spot. There were some maids and footmen still milling about and I knew if I was going to have any chance of surviving this country, it was going to have to start now.

I walked up to Xander and he still had his head in the tent, uttering a few last words to his father. Once I was by his side, I slipped my hand into his. I felt him tense and jerk his head out of the tent to see who was holding onto him. His eyes found me and then he looked at our hands before he looked back at my face.

"Husband, it's time for bed, don't you think? We should turn in before it gets too late," I said clearly. His eyes showed surprise and I gave him a smile. Better get a handle on this touching thing now before it was too late. His eyes glanced around the camp and then he nodded at me.

"Yes, I think it is time for bed," he returned. With that, walking together, we went to our tent.


	6. Poisoned Heart

_AN: I am very nervous writing this novel. I anticipate it being racier as time goes on, but I haven't gotten there yet. Character development people. Please give me any notes you can think of. I love reading comments or messages to me about my work. I want to improve. Thank-you for giving me your time to read it!_

* * *

 **Corrin**

Elise, Xander, and I were riding in the carriage to the capital. It was decided last night by King Garon that we would go on ahead to the capital while Camilla, Garon, and Leo went to handle some business in Cheve. Xander wouldn't go into details with me on what was going on in Cheve and I was a little frustrated. Elise even seemed to know, but she wouldn't say anything. Any time it seemed like it might slip, Xander sent a glare in her direction and she immediately changed subjects. Elise was a balm to the tension between my husband and myself. She was chatty and energetic, smiling all the time and asking for me to do activities with her. She almost reminded me a little of Sakura.

I laid my head back against the carriage and closed my eyes, my mind wandering to last night when Xander and I went to our tent.

 _We stepped into our tent and Xander faced me. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just turned his back to me and started to fiddle with the light that was burning away in our tent._

 _"Why don't you go ahead and get changed for bed? I will sleep outside tonight," He said gruffly. I felt a little grateful for him giving me privacy but Camilla and Azura's words from earlier still rang in my ears. This wasn't how he was raised._

 _"Just… Give me a moment to change… I don't want you sleeping outside…" I said softly. Xander turned to look at me in surprise and nodded his head. "Just… turn around so I can get changed."_

 _He gave me his back and I quickly and deftly changed into my night clothing. It was a simple chemise that was white. Nohr had provided all my clothing after we had left Hoshido. I wasn't used to such… revealing night clothing. The chemise was thin, very thin. It was practically see through and the straps were flimsy. I blushed and pulled back the covers on the bedroll and laid inside of it. I pulled he covers up and turned back to Xander._

 _"I'm finished," I said._

 _He turned around and proceeded to take off his armor and clothing. He took off his circlet on his head and then his cape. He laid it in the corner of the tent we were in and he then proceeded to take off his armor. He was now just in his black and purple clothing. He removed his shirt and I got a sight of that… extremely muscular chest. My eyes widened. He had scars on his body, I'm assuming from battle. They were white and some tan colored like his body. He moved his neck around and I heard a cracking noise, my eyes rapt on his chest that was rippling with motion. My mouth suddenly felt dry. Xander must have noticed my attention on his body because he smiled._

 _"See something you like?" he asked sarcastically._

 _"Uh! Uhm…" I stuttered. I turned away from him to face he opposite side of the tent so he wouldn't see my blush. I heard his laughter and I felt my blush creeping up my neck._

 _Soon, I felt the covers pulled back from he bedroll and he slipped inside. The bed roll was sizeable, the maids and footmen made it bigger than a normal one, considering there were to be two people in it. I noticed Xander was facing my back and I felt a finger grab the strap of the chemise that was on my shoulder. He toyed with it for a moment, seeming thoughtful._

 _"This doesn't seem your style," he said with a laugh. I blushed more, sinking lower into the covers. I wanted to flinch away from his touch, but I had to keep reminding myself that this man was either going to make me or break me in my time in Nohr. And this was forever. Better get used to it now._

 _"It isn't. Your father had Nohr provide all of my clothing," I answered. Xander got quiet and I felt his breath on my shoulder as he spoke his next words._

 _"Well, I like it," he said grudgingly. I stiffened, not entirely sure what to do. Xander must have felt my stiffness and he pulled his hand away and our bodies weren't touching anymore. The place on my shoulder where his fingers graze felt like it was scorching._

 _It wasn't long after that that we both fell asleep, and that spot on my shoulder was still tingling as I drifted off._

"We should stop soon and eat some lunch!" Elise said cheerfully. It jerked me out of my thoughts, and I smiled at her. I was beginning to like the Nohrian royal women.

"We will probably stop soon, Laslow, is there anywhere safe we can stop?" Xander called out. Laslow was driving the carriage with Peri, whom I learned was Xander's second retainer. Kaze was on he back of the carriage on the bench on the back with Lenore and another maid there.

"There should be a clearing up ahead soon, milord, maybe ten minutes away. We will stop there," Laslow's voice carried back into the carriage. Elise laughed and clapped her hands, ecstatic at the thought of eating soon.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all out of the carriage and the maid, that I soon learned to be Elise's, was serving us food. It was just some bread and cheese, but it should be enough to hold us over till we stopped for dinner. As we ate, Elise was chattering away about how wonderful Nohr was, and how the dresses that would be made for me would be beautiful. I conversed politely with her and laughed at certain times that she was laughing. She truly was a joy to be around, it was hard to feel any resentment towards someone that had the look out of a child. Our retainers were standing guard, though Elise had offered them some of her own food, they refused, deciding to wait till night time to eat.

Suddenly, I was thrown backwards, Xander had pushed me down onto the grass and his body laid on top of mine. I cried out from the impact of Xander on top of me and felt the full gravity of his weight, this man was heavy, especially with his armor digging into my skin. My hands were splayed across his chest as he came at me in a full-frontal attack. My food was scattered onto the ground and my heart sank at my lost dinner. This wasn't good. What the hell is Xander doing?

"Oh, by the Dragon! Xander!" I heard Elise call out. Xander? She's worried about him? I was the one he was on top of.

Xander pulled himself off me and sat up, then he turned to look around and that's when I saw it. It was an arrow, sticking out of his left shoulder from the back. Someone had aimed for me, and Xander had taken the shot. My heart sank and I felt sick. Someone had tried to kill me. That arrow would have hit me in the heart if it wasn't for Xander pushing me out of the way. Xander helped me to stand up and his eyes searched my face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked gently. It was the softest I had heard him speak to me since I had met him. Something pulled in my chest.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered back.

"Good. Laslow, come help me get this arrow out, Peri, search the area with… blast what's your name again?" He asked looking at Kaze.

"Kaze," I said softly.

"Yes, Kaze go with Peri and split up and find whoever did this, I want names and I want them captured and questioned. Am I clear?" Peri nodded and Kaze looked to me for instructions, I was his liege after all, not Xander.

"Do what he says, Kaze," I ordered, reinforcing Xander's words. Kaze nodded and disappeared in flash, Peri also ran off into the forest.

Laslow came up to Xander and examined the wound, looking for the best way to pull it out. Xander removed some of his clothing and I was presented with his bare muscled back and chest. My eyes looked down and my cheeks felt flushed, I had no idea why. I heard Laslow muttering something to Xander and I saw Laslow cutting the end with the fliers, careful to not move the arrow anymore. Once the fliers were cut, he began to pull on the end that the arrow head was on. Xander was quiet through the whole ordeal and I knew he had to be in agony. I bit my lip during the process.

Once the arrow was pulled out, Laslow began to sew up the wound. I watched as I saw some blood start to drip out and I went to Xander's side. I knew he had to be hurting, but his face showed no signs of pain, no sign of it doing anything. As soon as Laslow finished sewing up both sides of his wound, he started to bandage him. Elise had begged Xander the whole time to let her heal him with her staff and he refused, telling her she might need it later and to not worry about it. She pouted the whole time, and Xander just smiled indulgently at her.

My husband stood up and looked at me, I gave him a small smile, and then he just dropped to the ground. I cried out and I heard Laslow curse. I went to him and pulled his hand into mine, what had just happened? Why did he drop? It was then I smelled it, it smelled of rotting flesh and it made my nose crinkle in response.

"The arrow, it was poisoned," Came Laslow's voice. I looked at the bandage and noticed it was starting to blacken, and I bit my lip. No, this couldn't be happening. Someone who was trying to kill me, hit Xander instead, and now he was dying. "Elise, get over here, try to heal him with your staff."

Elise quickly went to grab her staff from the carriage and when she came back, Xander's face was starting to pale. She held the staff over his wound, and I could see a light glow coming from the staff. Her face held a look of concentration as she focused and I put my spare hand on Xander's forehead, running my fingers through his blond hair. He was so pale… And he took an arrow for me. My heart wrenched at the thought. This man had just saved my life. But why? What reason would he have to save my life? I shook my head and tried to focus on the scene going on in front of me.

"I can slow the poison, but he is going to need an antidote. Whoever shot that arrow knew what they were doing. The closest place to here that would have an antidote would be Cheve," Elise said, looking at me and then Laslow. I saw Laslow's horrified look.

"Milady, we can't take him to Cheve… the re-" Laslow cut off and cast me a sidelong look. I was now utterly confused on what was going on. What was going on in Cheve that the Nohrian royals and retainers didn't want to tell me? Now I was more concerned and seriously getting pissed off that they weren't telling me anything.

"We have to take him there, we have no antidote here and he needs it within two days," She said firmly to Laslow. He nodded in agreement.

"Milady," Came Kaze's voice. I turned and saw my retainer. He was surveying the scene with his ever-watchful gaze. "I found no one in the forest, no clues either. Whoever did it must have been teleported away or they're really good at hiding their tracks."

"Thank-you Kaze. I appreciate that." I turned to Elise and asked, "Where is Cheve?"

"It's to the south west of here. It will take about three days in the carriage," She said, with a worried look on her face. My heart sank, three days… That's too long. "Unless…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her eagerly.

"Well, a rider on a horse holding Xander up might help. We have four horses with our carriage… They can take horse and ride with him to Cheve…" She said trailing off. "I am an adept rider, but I'm not strong enough to hold him up…" I glanced at Laslow. He shook his head and held up his hands.

"I am not a horse person, milady," he said swiftly.

"But I am," came a female voice from the woods. Peri walked up and she put a hand on her hip. "I'm sure Kaze told you, but I couldn't find anyone. What happened to Prince Xander?" Elise quickly filled her in on what had transpired, and a worried look came across her face. "I am not sure if I can manage him alone, he is… rather large."

"I'll go," I said softly. "But I can't hold him either." I thought for a minute. There were four horses. Elise was good with horses and so was Peri. If Xander rode with Peri and I with Elise, we could make it earlier than with the carriage. "Leave the carriage, unhook the horses. Here's the plan.

"We will take two horses to Cheve. Elise and I will ride and Peri and Xander will ride. Kaze and Laslow can stay here till we send reinforcements to help them get to Cheve or to the capital. Elise needs to go with Xander to help slow the poison, and she can help me with the horse as I don't yet know how to ride. We will have to be quick." I said with authority. Being raised a Princess of Hoshido had left me with the ability to command people and take no nonsense from them. I didn't like doing it, but I knew in that moment I had to be firm. Laslow and Peri exchanged glances, I saw Kaze nod and turn to the maids to relay the information.

"Corrin, I'm not sure how quickly we will get there," Elise spoke up, looking worried. I knew my face held a scowl and I shook my head.

"It's our best option. If we send a lone rider ahead then it will take longer for the antidote to arrive, and by then it will be too late. We have to go now," I said again with finality. Laslow finally moved to carry out my orders and Peri was watching me warily.

"Milady, I have something to give to you," Peri spoke with a guarded tone. She stepped to the carriage and at the back she unhooked a latch. The inside of the latch held a large storage unit that had a few boxes. She rummaged through the box and came back with a sword. A golden sword. _My_ golden sword. I stared at her. How had she gotten this? I wasn't allowed anything from Hoshido, but she has my sword. "Lord Xander wished for you to keep your sword. He wasn't intending on giving it to you till you arrived in Nohr, but I felt it was prudent to give it to you now, for protection. I can't keep three of you safe by myself and he claims you have some skill with a blade. Please take it and protect Milady Elise from anything."

I took the sword and nodded at Peri in thanks. Xander brought my sword from home. It was my Yato, a blade that had chosen me. Mother said it was a sword of legend and it was supposed to save the world, how much of that I believed was slim, but it still chose me. I felt its familiar weight in my hand and strapped the sword on my side. I was in a dress again. This time a floor length one that was a tan color. I was in brown boots again, but I was getting frustrated with the constant dresses. I ripped two long slits in the dress so that it rose to my thighs. If I were going to ride a horse, the dress would just get in the way.

I saw Peri looking at me warily, I chose to ignore her at this time. I didn't have time to deal with whatever she was thinking. I had to focus on Xander and getting him an antidote. Elise approached us with two of the horses with reins in her hands. They had no saddles as we came equipped with none. Laslow and Kaze were carrying Xander over to us. Peri mounted a gray horse and the male retainers helped get Xander up on the horse. They put Xander behind Peri and used rope to tie him to her. Elise got up on a black horse with Laslow's help and Kaze came to help me up onto the horse behind her.

I wrapped my arms around Elise's body, she was so tiny that I was almost a head taller than her. Her blond hair brushed against my cheek as I sat behind her. Kaze cleared his throat and the horse nickered at the nose. A calming hushing noise came from the Nohrian Princess while I looked at Kaze.

"Milady, please be safe. It makes me uneasy to see you off without me by you. And…" He looked away before he said his new words. "Watch your back."

I saw Elise cast him an angry glare, but Peri chose to ignore his comments. With a flick of Peri's wrist, they took off in the direction of Cheve. Elise made a noise and our horse surged forwards, following Peri. I yelped out and had to readjust my grip on Elise and we were off to Cheve.

* * *

 **Xander**

The first thing I noticed when I remembered anything was that I was sore all over. My whole body hurt, and my head was pounding furiously. My throat was parched, and I felt heaviness on my right side. I groaned, my left hand reaching up to touch my forehead when I heard a moan from my right side. I finally opened my eyes and looked and saw Corrin laying next to me on my right side. She was sleeping and under the covers with me. I turned my head to face her and felt a lancing pain in my left shoulder. What had happened to me? I couldn't really recall the details. That was when I noticed it.

I was naked. Well, mostly. I had my small clothes on and that was it. Corrin was next to me, almost naked herself except for a small article of clothing covering her chest. I blinked. Why was she practically naked next to me? Why was I almost naked next to _her_? What was going on? I tried to sit up, but the pain in my shoulder started up again and I jerked in response. That pain was almost unlike anything I had felt before. What in the world was going on?

My movements must have woken Corrin, because her red eyes opened, and she turned to look at me. I finally noticed that her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. She was pale and she looked like she hadn't rested in days. Her face was thinner than before and the boney look on her gaunt face didn't sit well with me. She sat up, careful to go slowly and she pulled the cover up to better conceal herself.

"Xander, how do you feel?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"Like I've been run over by a wyvern," I answered, my eyes closing. A small laugh escaped her lips and I opened my eyes again.

"I'm sure you have. You've been through quite a rough last few days."

"What… what happened?" I questioned.

"You… you don't remember?" She tilted her head, her eyes searching my face. I shook my head and felt my blond curls fall into my eyes. The slight turn made my shoulder hurt again and I winced.

"I remember eating with you and Elise… and…" I trailed off, trying to remember. "An arrow. An arrow heading straight for you."

"Yes, you took the arrow for me," She said gently. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No, it's black after that." She sighed and took a deep breath. Her eyes fell from mine and she looked at the bed covers rather than at me.

"You jumped in front of me, taking the arrow to your left shoulder. Laslow was taking it out and bandaging you when you collapsed. Elise tried to heal you, but it did nothing other than slow the poison. We… We had to bring you to Cheve on horseback. Elise, Peri, and myself brought you here," She said. I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"Cheve? We're in Cheve?" I demanded from her. She nodded her head slowly and I wanted to curse. This is not a place for her to be.

"It was the closest place that had an antidote for you. We had no other options, Xander," she said, her eyes now back on my face.

"This isn't the best place for you to be," I said, trying to sit up. Her hands quickly came to rest on my body and she placed them on my shoulders.

"You need to rest. The doctors said the antidote worked but that shoulder would take some time to heal. You had a fever the last couple of days," She said, a worried look in her eyes.

"I see," I replied. Then I remembered her state of undress and then I had to ask. "Why are you half naked with me in a bed?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as if remembering she had lain with me. She wrapped the covers around her tighter and she bit her lower lip. "You were shivering last night… It was the fever… I couldn't sit here and watch you suffer… So, I know that body heat helps… I got in bed with you."

I looked away and was lost in thought for a moment. She had taken care of me it seems. Why? We weren't married out of love or any sort of caring towards another. Why in the world would she undress herself to take care of me? The doctors could easily have taken care of me, or even Elise for that matter. It made no sense. Why would she even accompany me to Cheve anyways? Laslow would have been a better choice. Then again, I didn't like the thought of leaving her there in the clearing. This was probably the best choice. Her tentative voice brought me back to the present.

"Uh… could you… close your eyes so I may dress?" she asked. I almost smiled. I had forgotten for a minute that she was reserved and that this situation was so unlike her. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her, even though my shoulder hurt from the movement.

I heard a rustling and weight off the bed then I heard more. I suspect she was dressing. A few moments later I felt a weight on the bed, and I opened my eyes again to see her sitting there. She had a cup in her hand and held it out towards me. I took it and looked at the contents, a nasty green looking liquid was in it.

"The doctors said for you to drink this when you wake. I'm not sure what's in it but they said it would help you," she said softly. With that she stood up and walked out of the door on my right. That was when I noticed my surroundings.

I was in a large room. It was brown in color and there was a desk on the far wall opposite from the door. The bed was large and was covered in wool blankets. It was night time as the windows showed the stars and a little moonlight coming through. The candles lit around the room did little to show me what else was in here, but I did notice a golden sword on the desk. Someone had given Corrin the sword I brought with us. I laid my head back against the pillow and sighed.

The door opened and in came Corrin being followed by an elderly woman. The woman had dark grey hair that fell to her waist and she was dressed simply in a white dress. Behind her was Elise, who had a look of trepidation on her face. Behind her, was Laslow and Peri. Both seemed relieved as they looked at me. Both of my retainers stayed by the door while the other three approached me. The doctor put a hand to my forehead, and she smiled kindly.

"Your fever has broken. That is a good sign. Did you take your medicine?" She looked at the cup and noticed it was still full. "I don't blame you, but you need to drink it."

"Water would be better," I said. The old woman laughed, and her voice was like gravel, deep and smoky.

"Yes, we will get you water, once you finish your medicine. I am doctor Sumiya, you're very lucky to be alive right now."

"Yes, big brother. I'm so glad you're alright!" Elise exclaimed. She practically bounced with enthusiasm.

"You were poisoned pretty badly, and that wound was starting to become necrotic by the time they got you here. You're very lucky," Sumiya said. Right, the poison deal.

"What was I poisoned with?"

"Nohrian BellShade," The doctor answered. "It's rare, but very potent and dangerous. Even the person that creates the poison must be careful while mixing it, they can die from the slightest imbalance. You're very lucky."

Why did she keep repeating that? That was strange to me. I looked at this old woman strangely and my eyes narrowed. She wasn't telling me something. Corrin sat on the bed next to me and looked at my face eagerly. I felt her hand slip into mine and I looked down at it in surprise. She gave my hand a squeeze and she turned to look at the doctor.

"Thank-you, Sumiya. I'll see to it he takes his medicine. Elise, could you bring your brother some water?" She asked. For such a little princess, she was certainly bossy.

Elise nodded and went to leave and Sumiya cast me a side long glance before she followed my sister. Laslow and Peri left after they did, and I assumed they were posted by the door outside of it. They knew their duty and they knew how to be on the job. It took a lot of work with Peri to get there, but Laslow seemed to already know how to act. Once it was just Corrin and I, she looked at me with her big red eyes.

"Xander, I need to talk to you."

* * *

 _AN: I know it was fairly long, and I am truly sorry, but there was so much to get out! I feel like it's a little rushed… So please let me know your thoughts._


	7. Cheve

**Xander**

"We need to talk."

I looked at her, Corrin was staring at me anxiously and I could see her hands wringing themselves. She was tense. Noticing me looking at her, she pointed at the medicine still in my hand and I grimaced before I took a long drink of it. I almost gagged. It was disgusting, just like I thought it would be. It tasted like horse dung and it smelled worse. I wanted to rinse my mouth out, but I drank the entire contents after that first drink. I almost threw the cup but contained myself and just handed it back to her. She took the cup from me and sat there on the bed.

"Cheve, isn't the most peaceful is it?" She asked me. I looked at her and sighed. "Your father was here with Camilla and Leo when I got here. They were killing people. What is going on here?"

"Corrin, you don't need to know the details," I answered. My voice sounded harder than I intended but we had meant to not let her know these things.

"But Xander, these people were dying. Something happened here and I need to know what. You expect me to be a queen of a country I know nothing about, how am I to do that if you keep me in the dark?" She asked hotly. I looked at her for a long time, debating on whether I should tell her the dirty details of the Cheve rebellion.

"Cheve has had a rough history with the crown. They believe that my father has ruled too harshly, and they want a change. Your arrival has sparked more of that. They want you and I to rule and to dethrone my father. They would do anything to get it," I replied. I saw her mouth drop. "The leader of the rebellion was said to be based here, and we were hoping to capture her. I was to take you on ahead and prepare for our wedding while the rest of my family took care of the threat here. We wanted no interruptions to ruin the wedding."

"So, what you mean to tell me is that your family went to kill a ton of people to prevent a coup? How is that any better?" She demanded hotly. I felt my temper spike a little, this isn't what I wanted to discuss. "Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, _talking_ to them? Meet some of their demands? Why aren't we doing that instead?"

"That's not how it is here, Corrin. Not everything can be resolved with passing words. Nohr can't meet most of their demands right now. Not everything is like Hoshido," I answered evenly. I had to keep calm, getting angry with her wouldn't solve anything right now. I didn't have the energy to be angry towards her.

"What do you mean like Hoshido?"

"I mean, we've been without an excess of food and medicine. These things keep a country alive. I have had to devote my life the last ten years to making sure my people don't die," I retorted. "Hoshido kept food from my people for years. How did you expect them to be? They turned hard."

"Well if your father hadn't kidnapped my father then those actions wouldn't have been necessary!" She cried out. I glared at her. It was apparent she didn't know the details of what happened, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Not yet at least.

"You know nothing about that. Until you do, do not speak to me about it. You know nothing, little princess," I said hotly. My temper was starting to get the better of me and I needed to cool off. I closed my eyes and tried to maintain my calm.

"What does that mean?" She asked angrily.

"It means that I'm tired and I would like some water and I no longer wish to discuss this."

"Fine," She said, she stood up and turned on her heel to leave. I eyed her as she was leaving.

She was in that tan dress she was in in the clearing, but there were some serious modifications to the outfit. It was slit up both sides, and because she dressed so hastily this morning, nothing to hold her bosom back. Her breasts moved freely beneath the fabric and it was hard to not watch. _What are you doing?_ I jerked my thoughts from thinking about her body and sighed. I leaned back against the pillows and put a hand over my forehead. This woman was more trouble than she was worth.

I laid there for a while, Corrin didn't come back. I sighed and tried to sit up, hissing with discomfort as I did so. My shoulder was bandaged, and I felt something like stitches pulling in my shoulder as I tried to move. I finally got a good look at my shoulder and noticed it was completely covered up in bandages. The bandages had a faint green tint to them, I'm assuming from the same kind of medicine I had already drank. The parts of my shoulder I could see showed redness tinged in the skin, almost like it was infected but was trying to heal.

I heard a noise outside my door and my head turned to the direction of the door. I heard low words being spoken urgently, two feminine voices, one Peri's I'm assuming, and I heard Laslow speak a little louder.

"King Garon and Princess Corrin said no one was allowed in other than family and doctors," came his muffled voice. That I could pick up on clearly.

"I don't care what the new _princess_ has to say. Let me in."

"Ma'am, we aren't allowed to let anyone in. Orders from the king as well," Peri's voice sounded out. I heard a groan and then…

"Let me in to see Xander or so help me I'll curse both of you."

 _Nyx._

 **Corrin**

I slammed the door behind me, hoping it would make a bigger noise than it did. These doors were sturdy, and I didn't have enough force behind it to make a big difference. I growled under my breath and I saw Laslow's startled glance in my direction. I turned on my heel from Xander's retainers, completely fed up with this now, and decided to go and talk to someone else that wouldn't infuriate me beyond what I could handle.

The place we were currently staying at was the manor of the local lord and he devoted his entire home to us other than the wing his family was in. I couldn't fathom a place this big for a lord, lords in Hoshido were modest in their holdings and they didn't have such grandeur as this. The lord even had a training ground for his guards to train and he said he would open his home to us. That was where I decided to go. It wasn't until I got to the grounds, I realized I had left my Yato in the room with Xander, and I sighed in frustration. This was just what I needed.

I spotted Kaze speaking lowly with Camilla in the training grounds. They were standing in a corner and I spotted Camilla wearing armor. I wasn't used to seeing her in something other than dresses. She was wearing black armor that… was more like a skin suit than armor. It was revealing, showing off her breasts and thighs, with breasts that were so heavy I almost envied them. I had large breasts myself, but Camilla's were huge. Her body made me a little jealous, she was almost perfect.

Kaze's olive hair hung in his eyes a little and he was smiling at Camilla, he was such an easy-going man. It was rare to see him in an ill mood. He noticed me walking up and he turned to face me, his smile still there but not as big as when he was talking to Camilla. He then noticed my expression and his face turned serious. He knew me well, we had grown up together. He was a few years older than me, but he was always there when I needed him, and it was always known he would be my retainer when the time was right. His twin brother went to my brother, Ryoma, and Kaze went to me. Kaze was a ninja and he was very skilled in his job and abilities.

"Milady, everything okay?" Kaze's deep voice came and Camilla looked at me as well, her eyes curious.

"Yes, everything is just dandy. I have a _wonderful_ husband," I said vehemently. I saw Camilla's eyebrows raise in surprise and I didn't think I could handle her comments right now.

"What happened?" Kaze asked, his eyes looking like he would take on even my husband for my honor. The thought came to me of Kaze and Xander battling it out and it made me smile, a smile I had to repress right now.

"Xander just won't listen to me. He is so closed off," I huffed out. "He is such an ass."

"Darling, it's how he is. He has to be, he's the next in line to the throne," Camilla said in her sultry voice. Her hand touched Kaze's arm and I noticed he looked at her with something akin to… lust? Did I imagine that? As soon as it was there, it was gone, and he refocused on the situation.

"But I'm not an ass to _him_ ," I growled. "And besides, he is just blowing me off saying I don't know anything. What the hell does that mean?"

"Corrin, you have to understand Xander and you came to be in unusual circumstances. He must adjust to you just like you do to him. I think he is trying his best, but getting angry won't solve your issues," Camilla answered. Kaze stepped forward.

"What can I do to help you, milady?" He asked calmly.

"Work out the frustration, I suppose. I left my damned Yato in the room with Xander… I was hoping for some hand to hand combat, if you would assist me, Kaze?" I asked with a resigned voice.

"Of course, milady," he said.

I changed into some pants and a shirt that the soldiers in the training area had on hand. We spent the next few hours in hand to hand combat and both Kaze and I were panting and sweating by the end. Camilla watched and gave commentary on everything she saw. She would tell us what we needed to fix and where. It was refreshing to do something different other than politics and worry about everyone. I needed to work off some steam and at the end of our sparring session, Kaze and Camilla went one way and I decided to go back to the room I shared with my new husband, Xander.

As I approached the door, I noticed Peri was standing there alone. I gave her a wary smile and she returned it with a brilliant grin of her own. As I stepped up to the door, she stepped in my way and blocked the handle of the door. I looked at her in surprise and she maintained the smile and shook her head.

"Prince Xander is indisposed," Peri said lowly to me. I blinked.

"Okay, well I need to get inside to bathe," I answered with a pointed look at my own body. Anyone could tell I had been sweating.

"Yes, milady, but as I said he's indisposed."

"Well, considering that this is my room, I'm going inside. Now if you'll excuse me," I said hotly. I half way pushed her out of the way and opened the door.

I saw my husband on the bed, Laslow was there with him and my husband was completely naked. I couldn't help my eyes looking over his body. He was still tired and panting a little and it looked like he was just helped back into bed. Xander's muscled chest heaved with his breaths and my eyes roved lower… to see a… quite large manhood. I blinked and my mouth went dry. His body was toned all over, and I'd be an idiot to not appreciate what showed there. _What are you doing?_ I ripped my eyes from my husband's body, and I felt a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Xander… W-What are you _doing_?" I asked with a cracked voice. I heard Laslow laugh and Xander sighed.

"Laslow was just helping me to bathe… if you had listened to Peri, you wouldn't need to have your… sensibilities offended," Xander said tiredly. I heard a rustling and noticed that Xander was now covered up and Laslow bowed to me as he moved to leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you…" I stammered out.

"It's alright," He said, and he patted the bed and gave me a look. "Come, we need to talk." With that, I moved to sit on the bed with him and I faced away from him. My back was to him and I looked at the wall opposite from me so I wouldn't look at his… chest.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say that there are some things you need to know before you get to Castle Krakenburg. Some things you need to know to stay alive." He looked up at the ceiling. "As you have experienced, we are constantly in peril with our lives. The slightest change and the slightest movement can cause someone to take your life. For that reason, we have tasters for everything we eat. From here on out, you will no longer eat anything without a taster eating it first. Also, when we get to Castle Krakenburg, I will be upping your retainers from one to two. I have a young man in mind that I think you'll like. I believe he will work well with Kaze. Corrin, you must be careful. I took this arrow because you knew no better. From now on, you will know better. You cannot let your guard down, not even for a moment. If you do, it might end your life or someone else's." He ended it and I felt his fingers touch the back of my neck. I almost jumped at the touch, but I willed myself to stay still. Almost as if he sensed my trepidation at his touch, his fingers dropped from my neck.

"Xander, I am so thankful you saved my life, but… I need to ask, _why_?" I looked at him on the why. He blinked and seemed surprised by my question. "You don't love me, you don't care for me, why would you risk yourself for me?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. All I did was react, and I couldn't help my actions," he said bluntly. I'm not sure why, but his answer stung me. I felt a biting feeling in my chest and I felt a wetness spring to my eyes. It hurt my feelings. I wasn't entirely sure as to why it hurt, after all, I didn't care anything for him, right?

"Well, at least you're honest. Thank-you, again," I said with a small smile.

"Corrin, what have you been doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at his face.

"You're… well, when I touched your neck, you were sweaty, what have you been doing?" He asked with a small smile. I couldn't help myself and I laughed at his question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	8. Arrival to Nohr

_AN: There is some erotica in this chapter, some foul language, you have been warned._

* * *

 **Xander**

It was a few days before I could get up and walking normally without assistance. Laslow and Peri accompanied me wherever I went and when one wasn't there, then a guard from the Lord in the manor accompanied me instead. Corrin would be with me walking around and assisting me in the smaller things. She quite frequently told Laslow and Peri to take breaks and seemed to almost care for them in a small manner. It was astounding to watch her interact with the help, the maids, the footmen, the butlers, and the retainers. She treated them as her equals and even helped them in many of their duties. Watching her, she got along well with everyone. She was quick to smile and to laugh with them, enjoying their company.

But, when she was around me, it was harder to see those smiles and to get a laugh out of her. She seemed more reserved around me, but with others she was easy going. It made me wonder what I have done to her to make her that way. _You cheated_. The thought came to me unbidden and I was drawn to the night that I was with Nyx a few days ago.

 _Nyx was arguing with my retainers. She let herself into the room and slammed the door behind her, even though she was just arguing, her face was a mask of calm. It was one of the reasons I loved her, she was a mystery and she always kept a calm about her. She waved her hand at the door and I saw the door get a small glow tint to it, and then I heard Laslow or Peri trying to open it. She magically locked the door. She approached me slowly and I watched her, I was so tired._

 _She was wearing a purple and black dress that hugged what little curves she had. Her breasts were smaller than the average woman and she didn't have much of a shape, but I didn't care. I loved her for her brilliant mind and her sharp and quick tongue. She was perfect. Her long black hair fell down her back and her purple eyes gazed at mine. She smiled at me and she sat on the bed next to me._

 _"Darling, what have you done to yourself?" She asked lowly to me. Her hand went to touch my cheek and she caressed it softly._

 _"It wasn't intentional," I defended with a half-hearted smile. She grinned at me and leaned down to kiss my lips. I kissed her back, the kiss wasn't heated or passionate, just a loving one._

 _"Nothing ever is, with you, my love," She said. "I've been trying to visit for days, but your…_ _ **wife**_ _has been here." I noticed how vehemently she said wife and I blinked at her. She wasn't normally the jealous or vindictive type._

 _"I'm sorry, love," I said. My eyes roved over her face and I took her hand from my face and held it in mine. I kissed her hand softly and gave her a small grin. "I'll be up and back to my old self in no time."_

 _"Well, in the meantime, is there anything I can do to… help?" She asked coyly. I felt her hand remove it from mine and pull the covers down. She snaked her hand to my small clothes and then slip under it. I hissed. It had been weeks since I had been intimate or had any release and the touch on my now growing erection felt amazing._

 _Her hand moved over my length, running her fingers up and down and keeping her touch light. I groaned and my head pressed back into the pillows more. She moved her hand to cup my balls and I felt my body tense up. The tensing let loose a small shoot of pain from my shoulder, but I chose to ignore it. This felt too good to give up. Her hand kept moving and then her other hand pulled my small clothes down. The cool air brushed against my cock as it grew more in length and I finally loosened my muscles and started to relax into her touch._

 _Then, I felt her breath on my erection and my eyes flew open. Her mouth hovered over my manhood and I felt like I could burst right then and there. The look of lust in her eyes as her tongue snaked out to touch the tip had me melting into the bed._

 _"Do you want me to…?" she asked in a seductive voice._

 _"Mm, yes my love, I want you to," I told her._

 _As if needing no more invitation, her mouth closed over my erection and I cried out, pushing my hips upward and into her mouth even more. She started moving her mouth up and down and it felt so good I didn't want it to stop. Her mouth continued up and down and then her hand gripped my balls. I groaned and I came. I came into her mouth and she took it all. I felt her pull up and spit out what she had taken from me on the floor._

 _She put my small clothes back on me and she waved her hand at the door, allowing the lock to be opened again. In rushed my retainers and she gave them a haughty look._

 _"Clean up your prince and the mess in here," She said with finality. Laslow was the one that moved forward but I saw Peri's face change and I smiled ruefully._

 _"Peri go stand guard," I ordered. Nyx smiled at me and she walked out, I felt my heart drop at her not staying longer, but I knew she must have other duties to attend to. Peri followed her out and she shut the door behind her. Laslow approached me and started to help me get clean._

"Xander, I think we will be leaving tomorrow," a voice assailed my ears and I turned my attention back to the present. Before me stood my wife, and she was looking up at me with a questioning look. "Camilla will be with us this time. Your father and other sisters and Leo left yesterday. Your father said they had to prepare for the wedding as it was postponed. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I think that's fine," I answered her. "Camilla will add extra protection, and I think it would be wise if we stayed in the carriage to eat from now on."

"I agree," She replied. "We wouldn't want you taking another arrow."

"No doubt," I said with a smile. She was making jokes now, how cute. "Speaking of being safer, I have someone I want you to meet."

I guided her to the servant's quarters and weaved our way through them and looked over my shoulder to see her following. She had her hair pulled up today and was wearing a deep blue dress. The dress was lower cut than her normal attire and it hugged her waist then flared out. She had on the jewelry she wore at the wedding and she looked like royalty today. I was wearing a simple white long-sleeved shirt that was loose and tucked into my black pants. I felt I looked more like a pirate than a prince. I still had my circlet on, but that was the only item I wore that showed I was nobility.

As we entered a room, a silver haired man stood there in a black and white suit. His hair was long, and he was tall, but slim. He was speaking with Corrin's other handmaiden, a middle-aged woman whose name was Lenore if I recalled correctly. He turned and faced us, and he gave us a smile. Corrin was at my side on my left and she was so close we were almost touching.

"Your highnesses, how do you do?" He asked politely. He bowed at the waist and looked at my wife.

"Jakob, it's a pleasure to see you here. I wanted to introduce you to your new liege," I said with a nod at him. He gazed at my wife and I felt her tense by my side.

"Milady, it is an honor to serve you," he said with a bow to her. "I am Jakob, a butler with the royal family."

"It's nice to meet you," she spoke with authority, but I could tell she was caught off guard. "I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job in serving me."

"Ah, that's the catch," I spoke up. She looked up at me with quizzical eyes. "He also has abilities in other areas I think can be of use to you."

"Other areas?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, milady, I have some knowledge in daggers. I have been employed to serve you, but to also protect you," Jakob answered her question. "King Garon and Prince Xander thought it prudent to give extra guards to keep you safe. I will be serving you, but I will also be protecting you."

"It's one of the things we are doing to keep you safe," I emphasized to her. She looked up at me again and nodded.

"Thank-you, both of you. I will try my best to help you all make your job easier," She said with a smile. Her face lit up when she smiled, and I felt something pull in my chest. That was odd.

"Just stay safe, little princess."

 **Corrin**

It was nearly two weeks later, and we arrived in Nohr's capital. There were no more incidents along the way and Xander, Camilla, and me made it safely. Camilla and I grew very close over the last couple of weeks. She trained me on Nohrian etiquette and made it clear what was acceptable and not. She drilled it into my head over the last few days. Xander had made comments here and there on the society rules, and he seemed more open during this trip than the last one. We had slept in the same bed together in Cheve and since we now stayed in the carriage during the two-week trip, we hadn't really touched much since.

The carriage was pulling us through the streets of the town that Castle Krakenburg was in. The temperature in Nohr was considerably colder and I was given a fur coat about a week into our trip. The streets of the town were bustling with activity, but there was a solemnness to the town. People weren't happy looking, and they seemed to be almost withdrawn. Their clothes were tattered, and their bodies were gaunt and boney looking. They were starving. The people of Nohr were starving. This is what my family did to this country, took their main source of food and kept it away from people that needed it. Guilt washed over me, I couldn't believe we did this to them.

People bowed as the carriage passed and I looked out the windows, feeling the chilly breeze seep through the carriage. The horses pulled up to a large gate that was inlaid into a massive wall that surrounded the castle. Castle Krakenburg. It lived to its name. It was monstrous, huge, and eerie. It had towers that looked menacing and lights were flickering all within the castle. As we pulled through the gate, I noticed that there were shops and even more houses behind the walls. These houses and shops seemed of a higher scale than the others. The people milling about through these areas had on silks and jewelry that told me they were nobles. They kept the nobles and the peasants separated. This wasn't so in Hoshido. We viewed servants as equals and we tried to help where we could because we were all people.

Once we passed through the castle gates, the horses pulled to a stop. Xander got out first and walked around to my side of the carriage. He opened the door on my side of the carriage and held his hand out to help me out. I picked up my royal red dress and stepped out, taking Xander's hand. The dress I was wearing today was long-sleeved and thicker than the others I had worn. It was made of velvet and it was heavy on my body. I had never worn such a luxurious dress in my life. The coat was covering most of the dress, but I knew that it had roses adorned on the dress made of a velvet material as well.

As I stood out of the carriage, I noticed that we were being greeted by the local nobles. There were two lines on either side of the carriage. Camilla was helped down out of the carriage as well, being helped by Kaze. Xander was wearing his normal armor and clothes, his blond hair even looked perfect right now. As we walked down between the line of nobles, they bowed to us as we passed. I saw that some of the nobles regarded me with a wary eye, still judging me to see if I was cut out for royalty here. My hand was still in Xander's and I felt myself squeeze it in trepidation. This was new to me, we didn't have this in Hoshido. My own mother would even help in the kitchen if we were short help. That's how I was raised, not to be of a haughtier nature.

"Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, Milady Corrin, welcome to Castle Krakenburg," A male said at the end of the line. He had greasy black hair that was long and fell down his back. A golden headdress was on his head and he had black eyes that reminded me of a snake's. He was garbed in long garish robes and he held the air of someone important. I also noticed, he didn't regard me in my honorific of a princess. "Your father wished to be here, but he had matters to attend to."

"Of course, he did, Iago. Thank-you for the welcome," Xander answered.

"Oh, you're welcome, your highness. Your father had given orders for you to gather in the dining hall for supper with the rest of the royal family." I saw Xander's look of surprise at what Iago said to him. "Your father has some news for you."

"Thank-you Iago, we will head that way now," Xander replied and he took his hand from mine and put it on the small of my back and directed me to enter the castle.

As we weaved in and out of hallways, I noticed that the servants all stopped and bowed to us as we passed. Xander nor Camilla really acknowledged them and they just breezed past. I tried to smile at those I could, but I could tell they weren't paying me any attention. I was an outsider, an interloper, why would I be noticed when you have the royals that have been here their entire life? It wasn't long before we were standing in a very massive room.

The room was huge, bigger than the entire Hoshidan royal banquet hall plus its throne room. In this room, there were tables every where and there was a level that elevated above the rest where a long table sat. The seats were more ornate, and I noticed that Xander's siblings were there. We walked up to where his siblings at and Xander pulled out my chair and had me seated before he sat on my left side. In the center of the table was the largest chair of all and it was on Xander's left side. It sat there empty and I assumed it was where King Garon sat.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered to Xander. It had been a long journey and I was ready to lay down in an actual bed.

"I'm not sure, but if father has us gather here, it is for an important reason," Xander said. I noticed his voice was deep, but smooth and full. It was like a warm bonfire. Every word he enunciated had me gripping for another sentence.

Azura sat on my right side and she was adorned in a bright slim blue dress with long sleeves. On the other side of the empty chair sat Camilla, Leo, and Elise. They were all chatting amongst themselves. It was odd being in this large room with just us in there, no other people to fill the room. It seemed very lonely, now that I thought about it. I hoped all their family dinners were not like this.

"All stand," Came a loud ringing voice from somewhere in the hall. Xander and his siblings stood up immediately and I a little slower than the rest. I saw Azura hide a smile at my reluctance to stand.

King Garon walked in from the entrance of the dining hall, and beside him was a girl that was taller than I. She had blond hair that was almost silver it was so blond. She had bright blue eyes and a cute enchanting face. She wore a white dress and she stayed close to Garon's side. King Garon himself wore dark clothing that was covered by his black armor. A long fur cape was draped over his back and he had a stern look on his face. Once he was closer to the table, the siblings bowed, and I remembered Camilla's words from the carriage and did so as well.

"Well, well, my children, please sit," Garon said with a wave of his hand as he too sat in his own seat. We all took our seats and were looking at him with questions in our eyes. I could tell this was not a normal thing now, by looking at how uncomfortable Elise looked.

"Father, it is good to see you again," Xander spoke up.

"Yes, it is good. Let me introduce the ambassador from Izumo, this is Xion," Garon said. The girl was standing in front of the table in front of us and she curtsied to us.

"Hello, I'm here from Izumo to attend the royal wedding festivities," She said. She had a high soprano voice and she was beautiful.

"Yes, nations all around are sending ambassadors to attend and observe your wedding, Xander, which shall take place in two days' time," Garon rumbled out. I blinked.

 _Two days?_ That was an awfully short amount of time to be married in. They must have seriously been working to get everything in order. I shudder to think what would occur for the wedding. I saw how women dressed normally, and a large occasion such as a royal wedding would be more flamboyant than what I already saw. Xion looked at me and a strange look came over her face as she looked at me. I tried to avoid her gaze, I didn't like it.

"Two days?" Xander bit out. I was assuming this was news to him as well as myself.

"Yes, we're already late on the wedding because of the incident with the poison. No time like the present. Xion will be accompanying you for the next few days, my daughters, and she will be recording the events for her own country's record," Garon said. "As for my sons, I will need to speak to you privately about greeting the rest of the ambassadors over the next few days."

"Yes father, whatever you wish," Leo said with Xander nodding along.

"Which countries are attending?" I asked. I saw Camilla look at me sharply, Garon didn't like it when we spoke out of turn. Blast, I already forgot. This earned a stern look from the king and he put a hand on his chin.

"Izumo for one, Notre Sagesse is coming as well, and I believe Hoshido, a few other small countries will be attending," He said in thought.

Hoshido. Someone from Hoshido was coming. My mind raced as I tried to figure out who my family would send to attend a royal wedding. At the Hoshidan wedding, all the Nohrian royalty came, but my family would only be sending one. I felt uneasy at that thought, I was really hoping to see my family on the day of the wedding that took place here. I missed them, but surprisingly they hadn't crossed my mind much on the trip over to Castle Krakenburg.

"Yes, father, we will be more than happy to see to our guests," Xander said, casting a glance at me.

"Good, then I believe it is time to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after your trip," Garon said and he signaled to the servants to serve the food.

And we ate.


	9. The Imperfect Wedding

_AN: Sorry about the late uploads, I have been sick with the flu. I am trying to get chapters out as quickly as I can depending on how I feel._

* * *

 **Xander**

The food in front of us was sumptuous, and it was filled with steaks and greens. My wife eyed the food suspiciously, she had never had Nohrian delicacies and she was used to fish and beans. Hoshidan food was nothing like ours and it didn't have the spices that ours had either. I took up my knife and fork and cut some of the meat and chewed it. She stared at the slab of meat in front of her, unsure of what to do. I almost laughed, her naivety was cute, and it would be funny if my family wasn't watching. Azura was taking pity on her and teaching her what to do after my wife tried to take a bite right out of the steak by lifting it up full and biting. I heard a snicker and my eyes found Xion chuckling at Corrin.

For some reason, it irked me that she was laughing at Corrin's embarrassment. Corrin did hear the chuckle and I saw a blush go up her neck. Her blush was endearing almost, and she had her eyes cast down at her food. I leaned towards her and whispered to her.

"It's okay, just try your best," I said congenially. I had to remember that this wasn't her home, this wasn't her area of comfort. She looked up at me, her red eyes huge and nodded. She picked up her fork and took a bite of what Azura had cut for her. Her eyes went even wider and she reached for her glass almost immediately. The spices. Of course, she wasn't used to spices being on her food in that way.

That brought out a laugh from Xion, and I glared in her direction. First the snickers, now the laughing, she was getting on my nerves. She caught my eye and winked at me before staring pointedly at Corrin again. Corrin's blush expanded to her cheeks and I thought I saw her back straighten up even more. She looked at Xion and I felt something change in her.

"Do you find something funny, ambassador?" She asked in a voice I had never heard her use before. It sounded like she was a princess, rather than the normal tone she took.

"No, milady, just the situation," Xion said with a smile. It was obvious that Xion didn't take much seriously, and I couldn't believe Izumo put her in an ambassador position. I felt Corrin stiffen more and she took a tinier bite of her steak, also taking some greens with it, I assumed to mix the flavors so it wouldn't be as hot.

"Well, keep your comments to yourself. You are a guest here," I said with narrowed eyes in her direction. Her smile almost slipped from her face, almost. She then turned her attention to me and nodded.

"As you wish, your highness," came her sarcastic response. I felt father gazing at her curiously and I saw Corrin's hand tighten on her utensils.

Corrin went through the rest of the meal without any consequence, or any more comments from the ambassador. Once we had finished our meal, I took my wife's hand and I bowed to my father. He nodded in my direction and I led Corrin from the room. I took her to the adjourning hallway, and once we were a fair distance from the dining hall, she ripped her hand from mine and put her back against the wall. Her eyes were on the ceiling and I got a good look at her.

The gown did wonders for her, it was hugging the right parts of her body to make her look… almost sexy. In her distress, her breasts were heaving up and down and her hand was on her bare throat. My eyes rested there, where the spot her neck and chest met. It had an elegant and graceful curve and I wanted to put my li- No. I wouldn't think that.

"Corrin?" I asked, desperate to think of anything else.

"Give me a minute," Came her soft reply. I waited as she gathered herself. Even though it was only a few moments, those moments were torturous. When she turned her face to look at mine, my heart pulled. "It's quite evident that even to an outsider, I don't belong here."

"It's your first day here, well, night technically. Don't let that bother you," I said.

"Her laughs made it apparent I don't know what I'm doing. Camilla's teachings were helpful, yes, but I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of this."

"You will, we will help you," I told her. I saw her eyes close and I could feel her anxiety just seeping through her. She was stressed out. _Wouldn't you be?_ My thoughts came to me unbidden and I pushed them aside.

"Thank-you, Xander," She spoke finally. I stared. She was thanking me?

"You're welcome," I answered. She gave me a smile and I offered my hand to her and she took it, I didn't feel any hesitation this time around.

I led her to where my chambers were at. They were on the fourth floor and it was the largest room other than my father's. My room was all deep purples, blacks, and reds. The tapestries that hung on the walls were beautiful works that I had commissioned back when I was a teenager. The curtains were thick and velvet in color to protect against the cold nights. It was already cool here, and it wasn't even winter yet. We had more cold nights than warm, so my carpets were all furs as well as the blankets. My bed was huge, a large four poster and I had a desk by the fire that was blazing in the fire place.

I saw Corrin looking around the room, I could sense her curiosity. I watched as she walked around the room, her fingers running over the tapestries and then smoothing over the soft velvet curtains. She sat on the bed and removed her black shoes and her feet sank into the fur carpets that were on the floor. I saw her smile and she sighed.

"This feels great. I have never seen so much fur in my life," She said with a grin at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her face just lit up when she was happy. "It feels so soft."

"Yeah, we get a lot of our furs from bears around here. It's how many of us stay warm," I replied. Her grin got even bigger.

"Bear hunting… I can picture you going bear hunting," She said with a laugh. I chuckled with her.

"Well, one day I will have to tell you about the time when I took down an eight-foot bear alone," I bragged. _Bragging, now?_ I never bragged about my accomplishments, so why am I bragging to her?

"Maybe you should," She said happily. She laid back on the bed and her eyes closed again. The furs almost enveloped her small frame and she sighed again. I knew just how soft and plush the fur felt and it did feel amazing.

"Some other time, I'm sure you're exhausted," I said. "Shall I call a maid to help you bathe?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked at me, and I felt I was drowning in the blood red depths.

"That would be lovely, thank-you," She answered with a smile. I nodded at her and left to find a maid, I had to get away from her.

Every time I looked at her, I felt like I was losing something, like a piece of myself. She was an enigma, she was strong but sweet and intelligent but naïve. It was an odd combination of personality traits and I couldn't figure her out. I had to keep my wall up to her. I couldn't let her in. She was not the woman I loved. I had to keep reminding myself of that.

 **Corrin**

The day of the Nohrian wedding had arrived. I was being fitted for last minute touches in the wedding dress that Nohr had provided for me. It was extremely low cut and a beautiful bright white color. There were no straps on the dress, and it dipped low on my back, almost to my behind. I was confused as to why they made it so revealing considering how cold it was. I felt a chill creep up my spine. This was not a dress that was meant for keeping us warm. The dress flared out around the knees. Camilla had forced me into some high heeled shoes that were diamond crusted. Nohr had wasted no expense on this wedding, and it showed. I had a diamond necklace around my neck and pink diamonds in my ears. They even had a pink diamond bracelet on my wrist. I was dolled up.

Azura and Elise were working on my hair, pulling it up and twisting it into a tight curled style. They even laced diamond pieces through my hair. Camilla whined about my face, saying she didn't have anything that matched the tone of my face. She fiddled with me for hours and finally, I was deemed appropriate. I looked in a mirror and was completely stunned. I didn't even look like myself. Someone glamorous stood there with dark smoky eyes and bright red lips. My cheek bones were highlighted more, something Camilla did with the paint on my face… She called it make up, I called it paint. She was still fiddling with the dress. Normally, I would wear something to support my breasts, but this dress managed to hold them up more, though I didn't know how.

I didn't look like myself. I was a Nohrian Princess now… I found out from the Sisters of Nohr that there was to be a coronation for me in about a month, to show case that we were a unified couple… Shouldn't a wedding do that though? Nohrian customs confused me, the outlandish costumes and over the top jewelry just left me dumb founded. This stuff should all be given to the people of Nohr, not wasted on nobility. I shook it off, this wasn't Hoshido anymore.

"I think you'll do," Camilla said, her hand under her chin as if she was in thought. I blushed slightly. "Ah, there you go. That blush just set it off. Now you're drop dead beautiful. Xander will faint from seeing you." She laughed.

"I don't know about that," I replied lowly. Xander had barely touched me the last few days, choosing to busy himself with the ambassadors that came to visit Nohr. I was told he had other duties and couldn't always attend to me. He would come to bed after I slept and was up before I was. The only reason I knew he was still sleeping in the bed was because I woke to go to the bathroom and found him asleep.

"Takumi just arrived, he will be happy to see you," Azura said in her gentle voice.

Takumi, my younger brother, was sent here. I was surprised as normally they would have sent Ryoma as he was the Crowned Prince, but considering it was Nohr, they might have wanted to keep him home. Though the treaty had just started, and our peace was fragile, they still should have sent some sign of good hope. This worried me, what were my parents thinking? Takumi hated the Nohrians, almost as much as my older sister Hinoka did. I wondered if he volunteered.

"I'm sure we will be happy to see each other," I said blandly. I didn't know what to say at this point. Then Camilla gasped.

"I almost forgot!"

 _Forgot what?_ She went to a small box sitting on a table in my room. She opened it and pulled out a rose gold colored circlet, made in the same shape as Xander's. She set it upon my head and grinned at me.

" _Now_ you're perfect, darling."

It wasn't long before I was ushered to the double doors of the ballroom our wedding would take place in. In Hoshido it was customary to be given away, in Nohr, you gave yourself away. They said that marriages were about passions and about the couple's choice, not anyone else. I figured it had something to do with the Dusk Dragon being the reason. They prayed to the Dusk Dragon and all it symbolized. Their vows were more about love and passion here, and I had to learn them in two days. Azura and Camilla both took precious time to teach me while I was in dress fittings and being rushed around the castle. Elise tried to help but she would always get side tracked by some wedding detail.

I took a deep breath and nodded at the two butlers that were standing by the doors. They opened the doors and I stepped through. The ball room was immaculate. It was adorned with roses and bright flowers all around. Silks hung everywhere, and there were pieces of marble that were carved into human like structures. Just like in Hoshido, there were two sides to the aisle and on my left stood most of the ambassadors and a few Nohrian Nobility. On the right stood many of Xander's family, his sisters and brother, and King Garon was seated at the very front.

As I began my walk to the front where Xander stood with a priest, I caught sight of Takumi at the front of the left side. He had his hair down instead of pulled back, and he was wearing formal Hoshidan wear. His silver blond hair hung down in front of his brown eyes and he smiled at me as I passed. Takumi and I weren't particularly close, he was always off training and on the border fighting skirmishes. I was surprised to see him smiling, maybe because I was someone familiar?

It felt like I just walked through the doors when I was up by my husband. He held out his hand to me and I took it as gracefully as I could manage. I was shaking, did he notice? This was more nerve wracking than when I was getting married in Hoshido. I didn't know why, maybe the change of venue and country. Had Xander felt this way when he was in our country?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join in matrimony, Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr and Corrin, Princess of Hoshido," the priest said. I turned to face Xander and I looked up in his eyes. He was looking at me and I could see a mask on his face, he was hiding his emotions.

"The Dusk Dragon says that marriage between a man and a woman is the purest form of love, passion, and power. We bring Xander and Corrin together because they exemplify these ideas and show that these ideals are true even for royalty. Xander, Corrin, I know that you will have a wonderful and happy union built upon love, and I know that you will show it in all forms," The priest continued. I gulped, we weren't brought together through love. Would the Dusk Dragon not like that? Was that blasphemy? "Xander, Corrin, it is time for you to voice your vows to one another." It was customary for the bride to go first, but Xander started before me.

"I vow to the Dusk Dragon to love, honor, and support my bride. I vow that I will always be there for her and be strong for her in all things. I will never waver in my love for her and will always show her that I care and love for her. I vow that I will never leave, and I will stay strong from this day forward," He said in an even voice. "I also vow to protect her from anyone and anything." That last part wasn't a part of the vows that we were supposed to say… It threw me off.

"I vow to the Dusk Dragon to love, honor, and obey my husband. I vow to always be his support and his partner to lean on in times of struggle. I vow to build myself up to be there in all things. I vow to always give him what he needs and to be there for him through all things. I vow to love him over any one else," I said, my voice clear but my hand was still shaking in his. I felt his fingers toy with the rings on my left hand, the ones he gave me in Hoshido during that reception. I smiled a little and continued. "I vow to never waver, and to grow with my husband." I added that to the end of my vows, it wasn't written or anything that I needed to say.

The priest eyed us a little, I could tell he was shocked by our deviations from the vows. I heard murmurs through the crowd, this was unprecedented. No one had deviated as it wasn't allowed. The Dusk Dragon had specific vows for the husband and the wife, and deviating wasn't good decorum. The priest then placed both of his hands on top of ours joined together and his voice was booming when he spoke.

"These two have vowed before the Dusk Dragon to always love one another, and their vow will be taken before the Dusk Dragon. This couple is now unified in matrimony. I now pronounce you, husband and wife," He spoke.

Xander pulled me forward with his hands and crushed his lips on mine. I was surprised, I had never had a kiss like this, and much less think he would do this with me. His mouth was urgent on mine and my hands were splayed across his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his mouth open hotly against mine and he nipped at my lower lip. I gasped, this wasn't good decorum. When he released me, he kept his mouth close to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Careful, there are nobles here from all of Nohr, and if we aren't careful and show we love one another, they won't accept you," he said softly. His arms were still around me and were on my waist. I gulped in and nodded. My forehead was against his and he had to lean down to do so. I heard a chuckle from the crowd, and I closed my eyes. This was a spectacle where I was from, something I wasn't used to doing. "Easy, little princess, easy."

He could feel my shaking. He was reassuring me. This coming from a man who couldn't be in a room with me the last two days, to this. I was stunned and a bit confused. He pulled away and had his right arm still around my waist and turned to face the crowd. He gave my back a slight push forward and we walked down the aisle the way I came. The Nohrians also had a reception, but from what Camilla and Azura told me, it was all about the couple and we were at the head of the table alone. We also had many dances to dance, ones I was nervous about. I was taught the dances by Jakob and Camilla, but I still wasn't sure if I could move the way they intended for me to. The dance that we were to lead off with as soon as everyone was seated in the grand dining hall was hard. The steps itself were going to be difficult.

As we walked into the dining hall, it was more lavish than the ballroom. More silks were hung and there were ice statues everywhere. Everything was glittering and sparkling. On the tables were center pieces that were mini ice statues of the Dusk Dragon. The hall was decked to the nines in roses and bright pink flowers. I felt Xander's eyes on me as we stepped up to the dance floor that was in the middle of the room. They had made a make shift stage that was a lot larger than the one in Hoshido. A band was set up in one of the corners of the room, and people from the ceremony started to mill into the room.

Once everyone was guided to their seats and seated, Xander pulled away from me. His hand reached out for mine and the music started to play. It was a soft and slow song, and then I heard a feminine voice sing with it. It was Azura's voice. She had a beautiful voice and as she was singing, I took Xander's hand. We started to move.

I twirled to him and I had to remember the steps and be calm. He caught me with his other hand and moved with me across the floor. We moved fluidly together, and then he dipped me. The dip was so far down, I could have sworn everyone could see my breasts in this dress. He pulled me back up and we kept moving. I was twirled out from him and we started the steps to move back then forward again. I turned back to him and as I did so, I turned too fast and bumped into his chest. He caught me, and gracefully kept us moving.

"Let me lead," He whispered in my ear. I felt a blush creep up my neck. I was trying to lead. "I won't let you fail."

We kept moving. The song was sweet and sensual at the same time. I could feel every guest's eyes on us as we danced. Xander started to lead me this time and his movements were almost as graceful as a cat's. It surprised me to see him dance so well. Once the music started to end, Xander pulled me back to him and he lifted me up to spin me around. He kissed my mouth sweetly as he did so. This left my mouth scorching and I felt dizzy from the kiss and the spin. When he set me on the ground, he had to stabilize my movements with his strong hands. The music ended on a sweet note and he bowed while I curtsied to the crowd.

An applause rang through the hall and I felt a smile creep on my face. I did it. I did the dance. I had a small slip up with hitting him in the chest, but I got through it without much error. As we stepped off the stage, I tripped a little. The shoes were too high and the dress too tight for me to move with ease. As I tripped, Xander caught me and held onto me so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. This moment was met with snickers from the crowd.

I looked up and saw a beautiful woman, that was the loudest of them all, with dark black hair and purple eyes. She was tiny, smaller than Elise, and she had a dark red dress on. If I thought my dress was revealing, hers was down right scandalous. She kept snickering even after the rest of the crowd had quieted and I saw Xander stare at her. His eyes narrowed slightly, and she smiled at him in a way that was… sexual? Did I read that gaze correctly? I looked back and forth between my husband and her and saw Xander's gaze soften and have a tenderness in it that I had never seen directed towards me. My heart pulled at the thought and I looked away. I pulled myself from Xander and I saw him jerk in surprise as I stomped up to the table where we were supposed to be seated.

Xander obviously cared for that woman. I didn't know who she was, but it was obvious that she was the object of his affections. I was married to a man that didn't love me, and that apparently cared for someone else. I sent a silent prayer to the Dawn Dragon to help me, to give me the calm and grace I needed to make it through this day.

"Who is she?" I asked him lowly once I was seated in my chair. The servants were serving the food now and the music played softly in the background.

"Nyx. She's a scholar here," He answered, his tone sounded off.

"Just a scholar?" I asked carefully. His gaze turned to mine sharply and he said.

"Just a scholar."

She damn well better be. I wasn't going to be married to man that would cheat on me. And he would see it if it came to be.

Nyx, you better leave my husband alone.


	10. Caught in the Act

_AN: Rated M for sex scenes. You have been warned._

* * *

 **Corrin**

After Xander and I spoke, we ate the food that was set in front of us. It was meats and greens, all stewed in a type of milk sauce. It looked weird and odd, it was not food I was familiar with. The last time I had tried Nohrian Cuisine in a public setting, I was laughed at by Xion. It was nerve wracking to have to eat this food with even more people watching. There were three forks and two knives next to my plate, and an assortment of spoons on the other side. I was mildly confused, I tried to remember what Camilla had coached me to do the last few days, but it went right out of my mind. I couldn't focus on what to eat and how to eat it.

"The fork on the far left and the knife on the right side," Xander whispered. He was watching my trepidation with the meal and I gave him a small smile. I had to act. This was supposed to be a show of love for everyone.

"Thank-you," I whispered back. I grabbed the appropriate cutlery and started to cut the steak. As I chewed it, it was spicy, but I learned to take sips of water in between bites as it would cool the fire in my mouth.

As we were eating, the guests were talking and laughing with themselves. I could feel eyes on me every so often and I tried to touch Xander's arm here and there, trying to show affection where I could. It was difficult to do this in a public setting as I wasn't used to this. Doing it with just servants or a few people paying attention was hard enough and my acting skills were put to the test during this lavish reception. The round tables below us showed the Nohrian wealth, nobles were decked out in silks, cashmere, and lace. Jewels glittered on fingers, wrists, necks, and ears. It was daunting to see all this wealth before me, and the people were suffering. I couldn't get the sight of seeing the people struggle right outside the castle gates.

"Do you like the crown?" Xander asked me. I was ripped out of my thoughts and turned to look at him again. The circlet? My fingers went up to touch the rose gold circlet on my head and I felt another blush creeping up my neck.

"Yes, it's beautiful," I answered him.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," He said with a smile at me. He kissed my forehead but when he pulled away, his eyes still showed a guarded look. An act. That's all this was. I had to keep reminding myself that none of this affection was genuine. It was all fake.

After that, the music keyed up to a more upbeat note and I noticed that some of the guests were getting up to dance. My eyes fell to Takumi and I saw him approached by Camilla and being asked to dance. His face was stony, which was the Takumi I was used to seeing. I could tell he wanted to deny her request, but decorum dictated he get up and dance with her. As he stood and moved to the dance floor, I caught Camilla's eye. She winked at me and started to dance with my younger brother. Takumi was not used to Nohrian dances, so he was stiff and kept fumbling over his own feet. I laughed softly at the sight and felt Xander's gaze on me. I met his eyes and gave him a smile, and a tension went between the two of us.

When the first dance ended, Takumi went back to his seat and I watched as Leo danced with Xion, the ambassador from Izumo. They danced flawlessly and a part of me was envious that she moved with such grace and beauty. I wish I knew Nohrian dances like she did. It pleased me that everyone was having a good time and I felt a giddiness bubble up in my chest. The feeling in the air was electrifying and it caught everyone up in a good mood.

"Would you like to dance?" Xander asked me, his hand extended out towards me. I smiled and nodded, taking his hand in mine. The electric current surged between the two of us and I felt drawn to him in that moment.

My husband was wearing a black suit that had red embellishments in it. The tie was blood red and the vest underneath the coat was also blood red. He was so handsome. It almost hurt to watch him. _Handsome?_ I thought. I shouldn't be thinking these things. Or should I? Didn't I vow to love him? To grow with him? If I didn't keep my vows, that was a disgrace to everything I stood for. I should keep my vows, and maybe begin to open my heart to him more. I could tell that he was an honorable man, one that kept his word and made sure everyone else was taken care of before he took care of his own needs. This was a man I could grow to care for, if I let myself.

Once we stepped up to the dance floor, I felt his right arm go around me and his left hand hold my right one. We started moving quickly to a fast-paced dance. I didn't know the steps, but I followed his lead as we moved. He would whisper when he was going to dip me, and his low even voice calmed me as we danced. I started to laugh as the dance picked up in pace. I tripped a few times, but I was much smoother than Takumi was dancing on the floor. The dance ended and I was out of breath, letting Xander lead me back to the table where we sat.

We weren't seated for long when a maid came to Xander and spoke lowly in his ear. I couldn't hear the conversation they were speaking, but I saw Xander push his chair back and stand up. He laid a hand on my arm and smiled at me.

"I have some business I need to attend to quickly, I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll have Camilla come and sit with you for a while," He said to me congenially. I blinked. Business during a wedding? Was it really that important? Then again, being a crown prince I'm sure he had duties he always had to attend to.

He left me and spoke swiftly to Camilla and she nodded and moved to take his spot by me. She sat down and drew my hand into hers and she spoke, "You look beautiful, darling, but you need to be more open with Xander, the nobles are talking."

Great, I guess my acting wasn't as good as I thought.

 **Xander**

I was told that Nyx was in danger. I moved as quickly as I could out of the dining hall as soon as I got Camilla to take over my duties with Corrin. She had looked beautiful tonight, my little princess… _My?_ I had no claim to her, other than she was my wife. She looked down right sexy and sultry, Camilla had done a wonderful job on turning her into a Nohrian Princess. She even did some of the Nohrian dances correctly, which I was surprised with. I didn't think she would catch on so quickly, but considering her athletic ability with a blade, it shouldn't have been hard for her to adapt to this.

As I walked down a hallway, a door on my right opened abruptly, a hand snaked out and pulled me into the room. The door shut behind me as I was pulled in the room, and before me stood Nyx. We were in a cleaning closet of some sort, and I was a little surprised to see her unharmed or not in any danger. What was going on?

"Nyx?" I questioned. She smiled at me and ran her fingers up and down my arms.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you… I wanted some alone time," She said, her hands now going up to snake around my neck.

"Nyx, this is my wedding day to Corrin, I don't think this is an appropriate time for us to- "She cut me off with a kiss on my lips. When she pulled away, I didn't say anything, but just stared at the woman that had my heart.

"So? What is your point? I want you, and I can tell you want and missed me too," She replied with a grin.

I didn't object as she put her lips on mine again and I lifted her up into my arms so I wouldn't have to lean down. I walked to the wall on the opposite side of the door and pushed her back against it. Now all that was holding her up was my body and the wall that was behind her. She was pinned there, and our kiss deepened even more. Her mouth opened and I let my tongue move into her mouth to play with hers. She kissed me back and moaned into my mouth. Her hands went up to go in my hair and she pulled my hair. I felt the slight bit of pain but ignored it as I moved my mouth from hers and went to nip at her jawline.

As I nipped at her jawline, I moved my mouth up to her ear and grabbed the lobe into my mouth. I sucked on it and heard her gasping at the sensation. I felt my groin area tighten in response to her gasp, and I felt a heat start to build up in my loins. Gods, this woman was perfect. Sensual and smart, a perfect combination. Her right hand went down to my back and dug her nails in, I moaned. I pulled my head back from her ear and pulled my body back from hers, allowing her to slowly go to the floor. Once her feet were on the floor, I shucked off my jacket and pulled the tie loose from around my neck.

Her hands were busying themselves at her back, trying to unzip her dress. While she was doing that, I was unbuttoning my vest and then my shirt. I was now in just my pants and shoes. She had unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stood before me naked, she didn't even bother with small clothes. Her breasts were small and her nipples a dusky pink color. They were hard and tight, and I couldn't resist lowering my mouth to suckle on one for a minute.

My hand went to her womanhood and my fingers pushed through the black curls that were there and I found her clit. I tongued her nipple and I heard her cry out. My pants were beginning to get tight from my erection growing, and it was beginning to become painful. My fingers were trailing over her clitoris and making circular motions around it. I put my mouth on her other breast and my free hand was resting against the wall to hold myself up. I bit her nipple, a little harder than normal and I heard her yelp in pain. I didn't care, I was too in the moment to care at that time. Her hands went on my back and nails started to scratch along my back. I moaned and kept up my attentions on her nipple and clit.

Then without warning I thrust a finger inside of her. Her body tightened in response and I felt her pussy clamp down on the finger. I started to trail kisses from her breasts, down her stomach, to her abdomen and finally, I put her legs on my shoulders. I lifted her up, so I could stand, and her back rested against the wall. I was now at eye level with her clit and my mouth went to the clit. I kissed on it at first and then started to move my finger inside her in and out. She was crying out at my ministrations, and I kept it up. I started to tongue her clit, moving it in circles around the clitoris and my finger moved faster inside of her.

Her back arched and she pushed her clit more up to my mouth. She screamed and I felt juices splatter against my face. She orgasmed for about twenty more seconds and when she finally stopped, I pulled my finger out of her and sucked her juices off it. I moved her back to the floor, and fumbled with my pants, my hands shaking. I hadn't had sex with her in almost a month, and I missed it.

Once I got my pants and small clothes off, my erection jutted outwards and I lifted her up in my arms again. She hung limply in my arms, I was assuming from her recent orgasm, and she gazed into my eyes. The love that I saw there made my heart twist in my chest. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed into her. She cried out and her hands went to my shoulders. I started to lift her up and down on my erection, and I felt her muscles tighten on my cock. I groaned, my head falling forward to rest on her forehead.

I kept pushing in and out of her, thrusting slowly, I wanted to savor this moment. Her nails bit into my shoulders and I groaned, the biting pain making my pace pick up. I started to pound into her, feeling her body shake and tremor as I moved in and out. I angled her lower body so her clit would rub against my body as I made love to her. I felt a heat start to rise in my body, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I kept pushing and thrusting as hard as I could at this point, and I felt her muscles tighten again, then her scream. Her juices made everything so slick and fast and I kept pushing.

I cried out as I came in her. Her whole body hugged against mine, and I felt myself pumping into her. Normally, I would have pulled out, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to at this moment, it felt too good to.

Right after I came, the door burst open, and I turned to face the intruder, not particularly caring that I was naked. I saw Lenore, Corrin's handmaiden, standing there. Her mouth was dropped open in shock and her hand was on her throat. Nyx peered around me at the interloper and I felt her gasp.

Fuck.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry it's short, but it had a lot of plot line in it._


	11. Riding Horses

**Xander**

Fuck.

We were caught by Corrin's handmaiden, just what I didn't need. Lenore's face changed from shock to a glare, and I quickly grabbed some clothes to hide my nudity. I felt Nyx move her body more behind mine and I felt anger and… shame?

"Get out of here!" I ordered at her. Lenore's face twisted into a mask of anger and took a step into the room.

"You cheating scoundrel," She hissed out. My eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing, now leave. Keep your trap shut too or I'll cut out that tongue of yours," I cried out. She turned on her heel and the door shut behind her with a click.

"Xander, get me dressed quickly, I can find her and put a spell on her to forget," Nyx said urgently. I looked at her in surprise, Nyx didn't use her magic like that so carelessly. I nodded and together we dressed in record time. Nyx left before I did, and she went to find Lenore as fast as possible.

Once outside of the closet, I strode back to the dining hall to find the reception still in full swing. Maybe thirty minutes had passed since I left, and I saw Corrin on the dance floor. She was dancing with Leo, my younger brother. She was laughing and her head threw back as she danced. She looked like she was having fun. I hadn't seen her so happy since the time with the horses, and Leo was laughing along with her. As they danced, I felt guilt bubble up in my chest. I cheated on my wife.

Once the song ended, Leo took notice of me and he nodded in my direction, still holding his hand out to Corrin to continue dancing. She smiled and accepted his hand, and they continued with a slower song. Her head rested on his chest as they danced, moving together effortlessly. I felt another feeling bubble up inside me, and it was jealousy. I was jealous of my brother slow dancing with Corrin. Was I going mad or something? Corrin and Leo seemed to be talking, I couldn't hear anything as the music drowned it out.

"What a pair, eh?" A voice came from behind me. I turned and looked coolly to see Xion standing there.

"Leo and Corrin, you mean?" I asked. "They seem to get along well."

"A little _too_ well, don't you think?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. I frowned. No, Leo wouldn't do something like that… would he?

"I think you're seeing things, darling," Came Camilla's voice. Camilla walked up to us, her purple dress the same color as her hair. "Leo is a doting brother, he's just taking on Xander's duties while he was away, isn't that right, brother?"

She cast me a look, and I knew right then that Camilla knew what I had been doing. I could see the disapproval in her eyes as she stared at me. Her own mother was my father's concubine, and there was much in fighting between all the mistresses. Gaining father's favor was their one goal and they tended to use their children to get their way. I knew Camilla didn't agree with what I was doing, she probably didn't want to cause any future problems. But the likelihood I would ever have a child with Corrin was slim. Corrin could barely stand to touch me, much less I her. There would be no issues there. Nyx and I never actually made a chance exist till today. And even then, the chance was so slim I wasn't going to worry about it.

The slow dance went on for a few more minutes, and it was agonizing to watch them. I couldn't squash the feeling of jealousy no matter how many times I tried. Camilla never left my side, but she didn't give me any more glances. She was focusing on Corrin and Leo as well. The song ended and Leo helped Corrin off the stage. She tripped into him, the same way she had me earlier, and she laughed. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how had I not noticed that before? They walked up to us and Leo placed her hand in mine. Feeling her touch made the surge of guilt rise again, I had cheated on her, on our wedding day.

"Everything taken care of?" She asked with a smile. My eyes tightened.

"Yes, I have taken care of everything," I said, trying to mask my emotions. My voice came out a little odd and I think Corrin picked up on it as she frowned. "Come, why don't you dance with me?" I asked her.

She nodded and we took off to the dance floor, hand in hand.

 **Corrin**

It had been five days since the Nohrian wedding, and I was still being trained on how to act like a Nohrian Princess. Camilla was more diligent in teaching me, and I was beginning to get frustrated. I studied books, not decorum. This wasn't my forte. Every dance move she taught me had me wanting to stamp my feet in frustration, and every poke and prod on me not doing the steps right had me wanting to scream at her. I knew she was only trying to help, but I couldn't stand this. Ryoma was raised as the heir to the throne and he learned all the policies and acceptable ways of other countries. And, if he were ever to pass, Takumi was trained in his stead. My sisters and myself weren't forced to do any of it, so I focused on training my body more than my fanciful affairs.

We were in a library today, and she had me poring over books of Nohrian poetry for this lesson. The poetry itself wasn't so bad but having to transcribe it into a language I understood was what made it frustrating. These poems were ancient and were written in an old language that Nohr didn't even use anymore, but Camilla said that I had to learn it in case they ever came up in topics of conversation. I had to be well rounded. I wanted to bang my head against the book and throw the damn thing out the window.

"Hard at work, ladies?" A manly voice I came to recognize as my husband chimed. I perked up, Xander had been very doting on me the last few days. His touches were coming more naturally, and he was being gentle with me. Even in private, he would place kisses on my forehead. I was beginning to get used to the small touches.

"We would be if I could get Corrin to focus," Camilla replied with a laugh. I glared at her sullenly.

"I was wondering if I could steal her for a bit," Xander said with a smile. I perked up at this, a break from lessons was a piece of heaven.

"For what, brother? She needs to learn this before her coronation," Camilla said with a pout. I liked Camilla, but the drilling of lessons was getting old, and we had only been at this for five days.

"I was thinking she might like riding lessons," He replied with a chuckle. "What do you think, little princess?" I smiled, I wanted to learn to ride a horse so badly. I pushed my chair back and stood up happily, my hands clapping slightly.

"Yes! I vote yes!" I exclaimed.

"No, she has to learn this. Horse riding lessons can come later, this coronation is more important," Camilla said with a hard look at Xander. What was up with that? I had noticed more tension between the two of them, tension that said something had made them mad at each other.

"Well, considering she has to ride through the town on horse-back, alone, I think it's more prudent for her to learn how to ride sooner than later. Riding isn't easy," Xander pointed out. I had to ride through the town? What? I felt my smile slip off my face.

I wasn't even dressed to ride. I was in a light pink silk and cashmere dress. The long sleeves were tight on my shoulders and the full-length skirt flared out. This was not riding attire. I looked up at Xander's face and I could see he was hiding a laugh, his eyes said it more than his face. He was looking me up and down as well.

"I think we need to get you into something else, little princess. Camilla, take her to get her changed," Xander said. The last part to Camilla sounded more of an order than a request. I blinked. Almost as if reading my thoughts, he amended, "Please."

I saw Camilla nod, standing up stiffly from the table we were at. She walked with me up to the room I shared with Xander. Once we entered, I looked around the room. In the short time I had been here, I had made small changes to the room. There were now lilies that sat in vases around the room, and there were some added white colors to the decorations. Xander had insisted I tried to make it feel more like home to me as well, which was touching.

As soon as I was in the room, Camilla deftly undressed me, knowing her way around my dress better than I did. She strode to the huge closet Xander and I had, and she pulled out some brown pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with a black jacket. She helped me to dress quickly and then tossed some light brown boots that were knee high to me. I barely caught the throw and she laughed, my mistakes seemed to give her joy, that was the most irksome part of our lessons. I knew she was only teasing, but it still didn't help to quell the frustration I felt.

Once I was ready to go, Camilla led me to the stables, and Xander was already there, dressed in his own riding gear. Xander had on black and red riding gear. The way the jacket pulled across his muscles made my mouth dry, and his butt even looked good in the black pants he wore. I noticed that he held the reins on a pure white horse. The horse was beautiful, graceful and sleek, I could tell that its coat was brushed regularly. Xander was facing the horse so his back was to me, and he was petting its head gently. As we approached, the horse nickered a little and Xander turned and smiled at me. I smiled back, I was going to learn how to ride today.

"Corrin, this will be your horse, Persephone," Xander said. Persephone shook her head slightly and I smiled. I walked up to the horse and put my hand on the side of her neck. She stilled under my touch and I put my forehead against her neck.

"She's beautiful, Xander," I whispered. I was going to learn to ride today.

"Here, let me help you up," He said, and he took my hand. The saddle was already on the horse, and he instructed me to put my left food in the stirrup and to lift myself using his hand and the horn on the saddle. I did as he told me to, and almost fell flat on my face.

He laughed. Xander laughed. I looked up from where I was on the ground and his laughter filled my ears. It was a wonderful sound. I had never heard his laugh before like this, like he was truly enjoying himself. Once he finished his gleeful moment, he offered me a hand and told me to try again. I did try, twice more, before I finally got up on the saddle. I felt triumphant at my feat and a small giggle escaped my lips. Xander took the reins of the horse and made a clicking noise with his mouth. The horse lurched forward, and I almost fell off trying to steady myself. Xander chuckled.

"Now, you have to bounce with the horse. I'll be leading her today so you can get a feel of it," he said with laughter in his voice. I frowned, I thought I was going to learn to ride?

"Wait, I thought I was going to learn how to actually ride? You know, by myself," I insisted.

"You can't ride without knowing the basics. If you don't know how to move with the horse it will be uncomfortable for you and for her. You also need to learn how to turn and angle your body, these things will help you stay stable in the saddle and make it easier for her to carry you," he said evenly. I sighed, this wasn't what I was hoping it to be.

Xander was leading the horse out to the pasture, it took us about five minutes to get there and he led me around the pasture for a while. The sense of peace between us was nice, we hadn't had many moments like this where there were calm. I watched him as he led the horse. His jawline was masculine, and he had a dimple when he smiled. His blond hair was rippling in the wind and I wanted to touch it, to see if it was as soft as I imagined it would be. I think he noticed me looking at him and he turned his gaze up to meet mine and he smiled, that dimple showed, and I felt a pang in my chest.

"Have you had lunch?" He asked me suddenly. I tilted my head, slightly confused. Why was he asking me this?

"No, not yet. Camilla drills me most of the day," I admitted. I saw him look at me sharply, I could tell he didn't like that.

"Well, I arranged for us to have a picnic, if you're up for it?" He said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded, I was starving.

I must have been gazing at Xander for a while because I didn't even notice the maids and butlers laying out a blanket and a basket for us in the horse pasture. The pasture was huge and filled with grass. The grass wasn't green as it was cold, but it was still very pretty. The sun was up with clouds obscuring the sun slightly. The wind blew gently, and it was a picturesque scene. Xander handed the reins to a butler that bowed, and he came to help me off the saddle. He didn't even ask, he just lifted me off the saddle, he was that tall.

Once my feet touched the ground, he let me go, and for a moment I wished he hadn't done that. I walked with him to the blanket and we sat down. The butlers and maids had all stepped back away from us, and they were staring in any direction but us. I noticed that the staff that the Nohrian royals employed were disciplined to perfection, they didn't make mistakes, or at least, not ones I saw. Xander opened the basket and pulled out plates, and glasses. I was a little surprised, they brought plates and glasses to a picnic?

"I figured some wine would be nice," Xander said with a smile. Out came a bottle of wine from the basket. Well, he surely thought of everything. He poured the glasses and then pulled out food that… I did a double take, it looked like Hoshidan food. Rice balls, sushi, sashimi, all the things I missed. I looked up at Xander in shock and he laughed. "I thought you'd enjoy some Hoshidan cuisine. It might not be made the way it normally would be, but maybe you can educate me on how to eat it."

The food, while he was correct, wasn't made exactly like Hoshido, the thought was there. It even tasted similar, and I was so appreciative. I was teaching Xander how to eat the Hoshidan food, as he was constantly dropping it with his chopsticks. It was funny and we both laughed as he tried, and mostly failed, to eat the food. While we were eating, I spotted Lenore among the maids and butlers, and I could tell she wasn't happy. She was eyeing Xander with something akin to… hate? What was up with that?

We finished eating our lunch and I was so stuffed I just laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky. This was a perfect day for a picnic and not only that, it was just such a thoughtful thing for Xander to do. Ever since our wedding day, he had been more attentive, which I wasn't used to. As I laid there, I closed my eyes, relaxing. I felt the breeze on my face, and I sighed. I heard a chuckle and I opened my eyes to see Xander's face above mine.

"Being lazy, little princess?" He asked with a smile. I laughed.

"As long as it gets me away from lessons, yes, I'll be lazy any day," I answered. He was still smiling, but then his look faded away into something more… serious? He leaned down close to me, and I closed my eyes and I felt his lips brush mine.

"Milady! Princess Camilla says it's time for you to return to lessons," I heard Lenore's voice echo. I felt Xander pull away abruptly and I sat up, frowning in the direction of my handmaiden. What was with her? I noticed Xander was glaring at Lenore and she returned his gaze with a stony look of her own.

I looked between the two of them and I felt tension sprouting amongst them. I had no idea what was going on, and it bothered me. Lenore didn't usually act with such little decorum, and I thought Xander had given me glares before, but it equaled nothing to this.

What was going on?


End file.
